


A Love that Fits

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancer, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia/Triad mentions, Sickness, Untamed Setting, shoemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Ru Shen is need of new dance shoes after the lecherous previous shoemaker left town. Thankfully Ngu Liao has opened a new shoe shop and Ru Shen might find more than just shoes, possibly love.
Relationships: Ru Shen / Ngu Liao
Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996438





	1. Chapter 1

Zhao Ni tried really hard to not giggle as he approached his older brother's room. He’d been sent on a mission by their  _ baba _ to wake the other but he’d heard the loud slosh of a tub being filled half an hour ago as he sneaked to the kitchen for an egg tart. He knelt down and slowly slid the door open enough to peak inside. When he saw the coast was clear because his brother was at his vanity, he wiggled in but kept low. There was only a slim chance that Ru Shen wouldn’t see him and he couldn't help but try. An old habit when his brother was going for his fitting.

“Yes,  _ didi?”  _ Ru Shen said, not looking up from where he was cleaning out his comb. It was the usual routine, one they’d had since they’d been little, and he smiled to himself hearing his brother’s giggling.

“ _ Baba _ says that you're not going to practice this morning yet. You get to go to Master Ngu’s after breakfast.” Zhao Ni laughed, moving to sit up. His head popped up at Ru Shen’s side before laying his head against the man’s lap. “Excited,  _ gege _ ? No more Old Master Chein.” 

Ru Shen made a face at the reminder, though it was a smile quick enough. He laid a hand on Zhao Ni’s head to gently ruffle his hair. “Yes and no,” he admitted. “As lecherous as Old Master Chein was, he made my shoe almost perfectly. It makes me anxious to have to go through refitting with someone new. But I trust  _ a-die  _ when he says Master Ngu is talented and kind. I’m just nervous as usual.”

He chuckled at himself and pushed on Zhao Ni’s nose. “I heard you were put on a new patrol rotation. Low district? How are you liking it?”

“A-die wouldn’t let you down and yes, I am. The kids are cute. I’m thinking of helping build on the annex for the orphanage. There is a lot. Maybe Yin-Shu could do a party to help open another?” Zhao Ni shared his thoughts. “It also allows me to sleep in and have breakfast with you.” He giggled at the boop to his nose. 

“True, and that’s a great idea,” Ru Shen smiled and pressed his nose again. “If I can help, let me know. My patrons are always willing to fund things if I dance pretty enough.”

“And you dance so elegantly. I’m excited about your next recital.” Zhao Ni responded, “and I will. Does your foot hurt? I heard you practicing in here last night when I came in.” 

“Not too bad today, though my hip was pretty stiff. The bath helped,” Ru Shen said with a fond smile and tugged Zhao Ni’s bangs playfully. “Now, what’s the spread for breakfast this morning?” he asked mock-seriously. 

“Egg tarts..” Zhao Ni giggled again before lifting his head, “...sugar cured ham, eggs, spoon cheese biscuits, fruit salad, pineapple sweet cakes, and that mixed apple juice drink you like.” 

“Sounds like  _ papa  _ and  _ a-die  _ really want us out of bed this morning,” Ru Shen laughed lightly and moved to stand, though not before giving his brother’s face a good squish. His hip was still a bit sore, but the stiffness was gone, and he was grateful to have his shoe to even out his gait as he walked to the door. 

“Yes, they do. Maybe they're telling us we are going to get the boot.” Zhao Ni mused, knowing that was far from what would happen. Zhao Bin was sad when Zhao Ni or Ru Shen went away for their duties or studies. Their A-die was the same way but he was more subtle about it. Together they’d sometimes sabotage things so they’d have a day at home just being with one another. 

“That’ll be the day,” Ru Shen huffed and took Zhao Ni’s elbow when his brother offered, an old habit Zhao Ni had picked up when they were little. He still appreciated it and smiled warmly as they descended the stairs. “But don’t worry,  _ didi,  _ if they kick us out, you can come live with me when I get my own place.”

“And you can always live with me and my strays,  _ gege _ . Oh look there’s Leaves!” Zhao Ni pipped up, happy to pick up the latest kitten he’d found under a pile of leaves in the park during his patrol a week ago. “She’s too sweet. Say hello to your Shen-ge.” The little orange tabby peered up, meowing at Ru Shen.

“Good morning, little one,” Ru Shen cooed, scratching under the kitten’s chin. She purred so loudly her whole body seemed to rattle and he chuckled at how cute that was. “How’s Persimmon taking to her?”

“Good. He didn’t like her at first but then she’d preened under some grooming and won his heart I think.” Zhao Ni chuckled and mimicked his brother's scratching. “He’s over there.” He titled his head watching Persimmon track them by following them on the hedge above the engawa. 

Ru Shen smiled at the sight. “You may need your own place just to house all your pets,” he mused, giggling at his brother’s pout.

“Maybe a tall, dark, and handsome man to help me take care of them,  _ gege _ .” Zhao Ni snickered and waggled his eyebrows, feeling better with his brother’s tease. He reached up, putting Leaves on Ru Shen’s shoulders. 

Ru Shen winced a bit as tiny, sharp claws clung to him, but it was worth the pain to feel her cuddle up against this neck. He pet her gently as they continued the walk to breakfast. “I may have to steal her,” he gushed, feeling her headbutt him. His heart melted a bit.

“Okay but remember that Persimmon-gege comes with the responsibility.” Zhao Ni laughed, but was still serious. “She likes you. By now she would have been exploring my shoulders and nearly falling off.” He beamed at how Leaves was just keeping close and purring away. 

“She’s a darling, but she’s also a cat,” Ru Shen reasoned with a laugh, and wiggled his fingers near her to feel her bat at him. “In the end, she’ll be the one to choose her person.”

“And you’re a great person to choose. Don’t forget that.” Zhao Ni praised his brother and helped him down the small steps into the lowered dining room. Their fathers were already waiting on them. 

“I see you’ve finally decided to dawn us with your presence.” Zhao Bin chuckled, setting the cup down he’d been drinking from that had the julep that was Ru Shen’s favorite. 

“And with one of the strays,” Mo Chou chuckled, snuggled in close to Zhao Bin. He watched his sons with proud, glittering eyes as they both sat down. “You’re not limping,” he murmured. “That’s good.”

“My foot is good today, though my hip was a bit stiff. A hot bath helped with that,” Ru Shen assured both his fathers and giggled as Leaves batted at a strand of his hair that swayed forward when he sat down. He made sure she wasn’t close to falling off and began readying his bowl. 

“And I see  _ baba  _ has his  _ staying at home  _ robes on,” Ru Shen chuckled, smiling at the two older men, who somehow had only fallen more in love through the years he’d known them. It made his own romantic heart ache with happiness.

“Of course but alas it’s only me. I am sure that your  _ didi _ has already spoiled the surprise.” Zhao Bin winked at Mo Chou and Zhao Ni. 

“It’s not really a surprise when A-die told him beforehand that he’d be going there since Old Master Chein is gone.” Zhao Ni said, making a pouty face then reached up to play with Leaves with Ru Shen’s hair. 

“He has you there,  _ airen,”  _ Mo Chou chuckled before lifting an egg tart up for Zhao Bin to bite.

Ru Shen smiled at them all and laughed as Leaves headbutted his jaw. He reached back to pet her. “If you want to spend your day with  _ baba,  _ I can go by myself,” he offered to Mo Chou. “You’ve both been pretty busy lately, you deserve some time off.”

“Are you sure?” Mo Chou asked seriously, knowing how nervous Ru Shen could get when it came to his special shoe. 

Ru Shen nodded, glad he could give back to the two men who’d raised him. “I’ll be fine. You already gave Master Ngu your approval, so that is good enough for me. I’d rather you two enjoy a day off together.”

“I can go with Gege if you need me too.” Zhao Ni yawned as he started making himself a plate. “I don’t mind.” Zhao Bin accepted the bite of tart but gave his husband a look. Zhao Ni was obviously tired. He needed some more rest from working late.

Ru Shen sighed at his family, fond and smiling. “I’m a big boy,” he huffed. “I can go alone. You two need time together,” he said to his fathers, then he reached out to touch Zhao Ni’s wrist, “and  _ you  _ need to rest before patrol. I appreciate the offers, but I’ll be fine.”

Leaves wiggled and lunged at a piece of hair, forcing him to catch her. He resettled her in his lap, hoping she’d stay, and tickled her belly to let her kick and play. “It’s not like I’m doing a full fitting for robes and headpieces, it’s just my shoe and he can use the one I have to measure. Worse case, he says no. Best case, I wait around for a while while he measures. It’s all fine,” he said again, shaking his head with a laugh. “I’m not marching to war. I’m just going to the shoe store. I’ll be alright.”

Leaves purred and meowed at the attention then wiggled close to his stomach before curling into a loaf. Then ducked her head down. 

“I’ll concede my brotherly duties to A-Rou to follow at a distance just in case.  _ Gege _ , you’ve got to remember that you are more than just a civilian.” Zhao Ni responded, nudging his older brother. “He will trail behind and make sure no one bothers you.”

“I know, I know, and he’s more than welcome to hang around,” Ru Shen agreed, nudging his brother back. “And you will rest,  _ didi.” _

“Alright, I’ll let him know and he’ll go with you.” Zhao Ni said, sending off a wiggling Bubbles to tell Wei Rou - which caught the eye of some of the cats. So there was a trail of cats following it. 

They all chuckled at the sight. “I think we need to send some of the cats to the Manor,” Mo Chou said, giggling. “We’re being overrun.” 

“I’d apologize but they’re cute and well behaved.” Zhao Ni flushed and yawned again. 

“You mean  _ do-as-you-please _ behavior.” Zhao Bin chuckled, offering Mo Chou a bite of cut watermelon. He was about to say something when there was a resounding Yelp, the sound of something falling, and Wei Rou’s voice carrying. 

“I’m gonna die!” 

“That was fast,” Ru Shen mused, peeking around the door to see Wei Rou stuck in the entryway and surrounded by cats. “They aren’t going to eat you!” he called back with a laugh.

“You say that but ‘Simmon’s got that look in his eyes!” Wei Rou called back making them all burst out laughing. Zhao Ni almost cried from laughter as he cupped his stomach. 

Ru Shen finally took pity on the man and got up to save him from the cats. He clapped his hands to startle them off, giving Wei Rou room to walk the rest of the way to the door. “You’re safe now,” he giggled and brushed off the man’s shoulders which were covered in dust and dirt. “Were you on a roof? What did you fall off of?”

“Yes, I was actually, young Master Ru.” Wei Rou grinned, sheepishly. He reached up to rub his head. “They all pounced at once to catch Bubbles and the little calamari dematerialized.” His auburn hair stuck out wild and untamed while his robes were a little rumpled from the fall. 

“No need to be so formal,” Ru Shen chided softly, still chuckling at the visual presented, and pulled a random twig out of that wild hair. “Shen- _ ge _ is fine, you know, Rou- _ di.” _

“I know but one more time young Master Ru.” Wei Rou flushed, leaning in. “Don’t want there to be confusion.” His voice lowered as he said the second part. 

Ru Shen chuckled at that. “Very well,” he said, winking at that red face, before gesturing for the man to come in and join them. Leaves, who he had set in Zhao Ni’s lap, came running to greet them. “Careful,” he further teased Wei Rou, “we’ve got a little tigress on the loose.”

“Oh no! Whatever will I do?” Wei Rou chuckled, teasing the little kitten as he squatted down to play with her. “Are you defending our young master?” At the purring, he would consider it a yes. 

“The best kind of defender just like you should be for my  _ gege _ .” Zhao Ni stated. 

“Oh, I will.” Wei Rou nodded and gave his charge a smirk. “Are you all ready, young master, or do I need to wait till you are done?”

“I can go now,” Ru Shen mused, picking up Leaves to give her a little kiss between her ears. Setting her down again, he grabbed an egg tart off the table and offered it to Wei Rou. “I’ll be back soon,” he said to his family, smiling at them all. “Stay out of trouble.”

“We are trouble” Mo Chou chuckled as he lifted a bite to Zhao Bin’s lips and was playfully nipped at. “You stay safe.”

“Listen to your A-die.” Zhao Bin responded, nipping again at his husband’s soft finger tips for good measure as Zhao Ni made this groaning sound before muttering how he needed sleep. Wei Rou ate his tart obediently and gestured for Ru Shen to lead the way. Leaves followed for a little bit till they got to the inner gate then stopped, meowing for him to come back or take her. 

Ru Shen sighed, considering her. It meant he’d need to be vigilant, but then he already had to, and there was something soothing about the little furball, as well as something truly sad about her pitiful cries. His heart panged and he gave in.

“Alright, little princess, you can come, but don’t cause mischief,” he said and picked her up. Cradling her in the crook of his arm and buffeted by his sleeve, he hoped she’d settle in as they walked. He nudged Wei Rou when it looked like the man was going to laugh at him. “So, how are things going with your crush?” he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

“I thought it was good but then when I asked him to have dinner with me he said of course he’d have dinner with his friend. What am I doing wrong? Maybe I’m not being forward but I thought that me accidentally…” Wei Rou started to explain but clammed up flushing. “Maybe it’s just all in my head.”

“Maybe you should be more forward?” Ru Shen mused, as gentle as possible. “You are friends, right? He might just assume that’s all you want.”

“I might have... like almost kissed him when I fell off the ladder in the storage room.” Wei Rou winced as helped guide Ru Shen towards the new shoe shop. “Maybe he’s just not into me and I’m making it worse so he’s trying to be kind.”

“You won’t know until you ask him,” Ru Shen said, wincing in sympathy, and settled his hand on Wei Rou’s arm. “Do you want me to go with you? Talk to him?”

“You’re right, I will and no, no. I’ll figure it out, but thank you.” Wei Rou responded, flushing. He pulled back emotionally so that he wouldn’t crumble under his own thoughts. Wei Rou took a deep breath. “So, what are we going home with today or is he going to be like Old Master Pervert?”

_ “A-die  _ says he’s good,” Ru Shen shrugged, smiling down at little Leaves, who was yawning in her cuddle spot. “Say, here’s an idea. Why don’t we go to the market and get him something?”

“Master Mo? Or your new shoe maker? What does one get a shoemaker?” Wei Rou blinked looking towards the main market. It was busy but not too much. 

“No, no,” Ru Shen giggled. “We go to Master Ngu’s, then we go to the market to buy something for  _ your  _ beau,” he reiterated and delighted in how quickly the blush overtook the man’s face. “Do you know what kind of things he likes?”

“Oh, he likes to pretend that he doesn’t collect paint brushes but he does. There are times I catch him painting. Then it’s gone. I wonder where he hides them.” Wei Rou responded, “we could get him some new brushes or pigments?”

“I know a really good place for that,” Ru Shen assured him and lifted his arm to kiss between Leaves’ ears, then tilted his head curiously as the new shoe store came into view. It’d been a silk store before the old owner had closed shop. A familiar place, yet so very different now. The wood had been sanded and repolished at the entrance to a darker varnish, and there was a fresher incense smell hovering over the door. It’d used to smell like must and silk, but this was like citrus, crisp and clean. 

He shared an impressed look with Wei Rou before ducking into the shop. “Hello? Master Ngu?”

“That’d be me. Just a minute, come in.” A man’s voice responded.

Across from the doorway at the first row of bookcases with shelves filled with boxes was a man on a ladder. His back was to them. The man was petite with dark brown hair that’d been tossed up in a bun. His robes were of dark brown trousers and a long sleeved soft yellow tunic with brown brocade of peonies on it. He turned slightly, revealing that he had glasses. The man blinked when he saw Ru Shen and his breath caught. Not for the auburn haired man but the other holding the most adorable orange tabby kitten he’d seen in a while.

There standing in his foyer of the shop was a man clearly taller than him if he’d been on the ground. He wasn’t so that allowed him the pleasure of seeing the man with the long naturally wavy hair down with partially pulled back with a fig looking hairpin. The soft green colored robes with the burgundy, gold, and navy lilies were stitched on the hem of the outer robe and fit the man like a glove. He swallowed trying to get his brain to work. However, what he lost was the stacked high above his head pile of boxes. “Oh no!” The man gasped quickly going down the ladder and almost slipping in his haste. “I will be right with you.”

Ru Shen hurried over to lend a hand, though one of the boxes had lost its contents and gained a very happy kitten. As Leaves ran in circles inside the box, Ru Shen pulled together the others, offering a smile to the flustered man. “Sorry about that,” he said kindly. “Are you alright?”

“I...I-I am. Thank you so much.” Ngu Liao answered with a nod. He could feel the heat on his face by the other man’s reaction that meant that the other could see it. He didn’t get to linger on it too long and the kitten happily meowed about being in the box. “She can have that box. I will get a new box for those shoes and just relax over there in one of the seats. I will be w-with you…..” Ngu Liao rubbed his head trying to think of the customer that was supposed to come in. Then he remembered Mo Chou was supposed to come in with his son. “...Mr. Mo?”

“That’s my  _ a-die,”  _ Ru Shen told him with a warm smile and stood up, offering the man a hand. “This one is Ru Shen. This is my friend Wei Rou. And,” he paused, hearing the happy scrabbling coming from the box, “that is Leaves.”

“Hello, young Master Ru Shen and Wei Rou. I’ll be happy to assist you today.” Ngu Liao responded, taking the man’s hand. He shook it then beamed down at Leaves. “Nice to meet you too, little one.” He took a step back to go put the boxes on the counter. “Please, sit.” He gestured at the rather comfortable looking armchair with a footrest.

Ru Shen could immediately see why Mo Chou had approved of the man. He was cute and polite, and clearly a hard worker. He nodded and took the seat Ngu Liao had gestured to. It was just as plush as it looked. “Thank you, Master Ngu,” he said and carefully eased off both his shoes. He rubbed his sore arch before setting the boots down so that Ngu Liao could see the difference in the soles. “What all did my  _ a-die  _ tell you about me?” he asked, curious.

Ngu Liao came back with a small moving iron cart. One shelf had a bowl big enough for one foot with a towel. The bottom shelf had the tools he needed to measure what was needed for the lift and the actual shoes itself. “He made it sound like to my assistant that he was the one coming in. I saw you walk to help me so I suspect a lift to help your gait unless your slight sway is for another reason that you don’t have to explain  _ unless _ it pertains to your shoes.” Ngu Liao answered, walking around the cart to sit on the stool at Ru Shen’s feet. He lifted the bowl and set it on the floor. His cheeks flushing red at his words.

“My right leg is shorter than my left,” Ru Shen told him. “My sway is from my hip, but nothing traumatic. I was told a good fitting shoe would erase that problem, but so far I haven’t found that to be true. Though I’m not here for a magical solution,” he said quickly. “I have a dance recital soon and I need to be fitted for new dancing shoes.”

“Well, I can’t offer you a magical one that will allow you to suddenly have two even lengths in legs. What I can do is provide you with a practical cure which is a well fitted lift and make sure that the shoes also support the lift so it gives your body the illusion that you’ve done the magical one.” Ngu Liao answered, gesturing for Ru Shen to put his foot in the water so that he could wash the foot before putting his tools on him.

Ru Shen blinked at that, then gathered his lower robes up so they wouldn’t get in the way. His right foot tingled as it pressed into the warm water, and he smiled to feel it, toes spreading out happily. “That sounds perfect, Master Ngu,” he said with a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Ngu Liao said, kindly before slipping his hand into the water to lift Ru Shen’s foot out of the bowl. He took the towel rubbing and gently massaging the foot to make sure that it was dry. Then he put the bowl back on top of the cart with the towel before getting his tools. He made quick work of the measurements. “Is this okay or is it lacking in some way?”

Ru Shen considered the measured length. “That should be fine, though I won’t know for sure until I try it. Sometimes a lift that feels good while walking doesn’t hold up when I’m dancing.  _ Didi  _ says I should have a pair for walking and a pair for dancing, but I don’t know how to tell the difference between needs in the shoes. I only know what I feel when I wear them.”

“Alright then. Give me a few minutes. I think I can make this lift now. I’d been working on some premade measurements. Do you mind the wait? If not then I can bring it to your residence once I complete them.” 

“I don’t mind waiting,” Ru Shen said, giggling as Leaves pounced inside the box, making it slide over the floor. Still, he looked to Wei Rou for confirmation. “Unless you need to get back soon? I did want to help you shop for a gift for your beau too.”

“No, I don’t mind waiting. We can go afterwards and put the lift to good use. So if there is something wrong with it we can bring it right back.” Wei Rou stated with an easy smile as he leaned against the wall.

“Then if you’ll give me a few moments, I will go get the lift.” Ngu Liao beamed then moved to stand. “My assistant will bring you out some tea.” At that he hurried with the cart towards the back to get the elegant man his lift. 

A few moments later a little girl about ten came out in a bright yellow hanfu with black butterflies on the hem with long sleeves. Her hair was in braided buns with yellow peonies in her hair. A bright toothy smile was on her face. “Hello, this one is Qinyang.” She greeted him. In her hands was a tray with a teapot and two cups. She readily poured them some tea. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Qinyang,” Ru Shen said, all charm, and laughed as the box went sliding across the floor again. “How long have you been working for Master Ngu?”

“I have been for the past three months, young master.” Qinyang answered, giggling as she went to check the box. Her gaze widened in glee at seeing the orange tabby kitten. “Why do you ask and what’s her name?”

“Just wondering,” Ru Shen chuckled, his opinion of Ngu Liao going up seeing how happy and well cared for the girl looked. “And that is Leaves. She’s very playful. You’re welcome to play with her if you want.”

“Oh, thank you! I hope you don’t mind strawberry tea. That’s all he has at the moment. Ngu-ge drinks a lot of tea so we sometimes only have my tea.” Qinyang rambled between giggles and started to play with the cat.

Ru Shen smiled at that, seeing an opportunity. “Do you know what tea he likes?” he asked kindly, eyes soft as he watched the girl play, and smoothed out his robes as he let the hem fall back down for a moment. 

“He likes lemon and jasmine tea.” Qinyang answered, happily. She toyed with the kitten’s tail and laughed when the kitten spun around in a circle.

“Noted,” Ru Shen murmured to himself and sat back, enjoying being out of his shoes. He flexed his toes as he looked around the shop, taking in how tidy and clean it was.

“What kind of tea do you like? Ngu-ge says that you’ll be a regular if you’ll like our work.” Qinyang asked in return and peered up at Ru Shen with a curious smile as she let Leaves pap and bunt her hand that was inside the box.

“I like julep and mint,” Ru Shen said happily. “And fruity teas, so you have great tastes if this is yours,” he praised, saluting her with the tea and grinning.

“Yes, this one is mine!” Qinyang preened at the praise for her tea tastes. “Ngu-ge says that it’s only fair that we have the same but he drinks more during the day.” She tilted her head at Wei Rou for input and he just smiled and winked at her. Qinyang ducked her head bashfully when he looked like he was about to speak. 

“Well, excellent choice,” Ru Shen said and sipped the tea happily, eyes twinkling as he met Wei Rou’s gaze. He could hear movement in the back room and drew his hem up again in preparation for Ngu Liao returning. “And that is fair. It’s kind of him to let you use your own tea too. I know many people that are very stuck on their tea choices and aren’t willing to try others. It shows that your Master Ngu is a man willing to experiment and remain open minded.”

“The only thing that he’s stingy is his white jars from Gusu. He says that those are for him only.” QinYang shrugged, then went to lift Leaves out of the box.

“No, Yang-mei, let her play in the box and after we are done with young Master Ru can you take her out.” Ngu Liao responded as he returned. “Thank you for waiting so patiently.” This time he only had a tray in his hands with a lift, pencil, and paper he’d used to make notes of their visit. He moved back to his stool at Ru Shen’s feet and glanced up at the man for permission to maneuver the taller man’s foot. 

Ru Shen gently lifted his foot in answer, letting the man do his job. “Thank you for working so hard,” he countered with a sweet smile and sat still as the lift was pressed to his arch. “May I ask you something?” he asked with a tilt of his head. “Are you interested in going to the recitals at the opera house?”

“You’re most welcome.” QinYang giggled, pressed a kiss to the top of the kitten's head then went to hurry to the back.

“You can ask me anything and to answer your question, yes I do like recitals. Is there one coming soon to the opera house?” Ngu Liao answered, watching Qinyang go for a moment then refocused on the lift. “This looks right but I’ll need you to test it for me.”

“The recital is next week,” Ru Shen told him and flexed his toes against the lift. “I’ll send you an invitation. And there’s the summer dances in about a month if you’re interested in getting a good seat to those as well.”

As the lift was tied on, he carefully eased onto his feet and swayed his weight back and forth, testing. “It feels right,” he said, setting his hands on his hips before moving them in front of him to judge the angle. “I think my hips are straight? They feel even.”

“They look even. May I touch your hips?” Ngu Liao asked, looking up at him. He got a nod in response and reached out to inspect Ru Shen’s stance. However, he couldn’t tell other than the taller man had good posture so he just as quickly dropped his hands. “But to be honest, I need to see you walk. Because standing isn’t what you wear shoes to do.”

Ru Shen was surprised, but nodded, grateful he hadn’t been manhandled around like the Old Master had done. He moved carefully around the seat and walked down an aisle as directed, making sure to feel every step, and walked back just as evenly. “It still feels good,” he said, twisting his hips a moment to feel them and how well they aligned. “The only complaint I have is the arch isn’t high enough,” he said, flexing his toes again. “I have pretty high arches.”

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll make sure to modify them. If you’ll please take those off so you don’t agitate your hips and hurt your feet. I will come to your residence once I’ve gotten them correct. We will see how those work for a day or two before I bring your dancing shoes with lifts in them. So you don’t have to worry about moving them from your shoes.” Ngu Liao stated, returning to sit so that he could help Ru Shen take off the boots and remove the lifts if needed. “Then we can talk about regular shoes having the lifts permanent inside the shoes then too.”

Ru Shen beamed at him as he slid his own boots back on. “That’s what this shoe has,” he said, showing Ngu Liao the heightened sole. “They’re my favorite pair of walking shoes. I’d love to have more like them. Thank you,” he said earnestly, and bowed in his chair to the man, smiling wide and sunnily. “I look forward to seeing what you create, Master Ngu.”

“I noticed which is why I mentioned it.” Ngu Liao smiled back at him. “You’re most welcome and I look forward to seeing you later today. Have a good day, both of you.” 

“I look forward to seeing you as well,” Ru Shen smiled and gave him the directions to his home. After that, he plucked up Leaves from the box where she’d tired herself out and waved goodbye, finding he was honestly looking forward to seeing the cute man again.

Ngu Liao waved them goodbye. He stood there for a few moments before turning to get to work. Ngu Liao decided he’d make the elegant man some very useful but nice shoes to wear daily. He turned around in time to see Qinyang smiling brightly at him.

“You go back to work too. Clothes don’t wash themselves.”

“No they don’t, Ngu-ge.” Qinyang laughed as she turned around to follow the instructions given. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I think that went well,” Ru Shen said as they moved back into the market. The anxiety he’d felt all morning and evening the night before were simply warm puddles now and he wondered at the why. Somehow, Ngu Liao had made it easy. Perhaps because he was so polite and professional, not to mention adorable. He remembered the man’s pink face and couldn’t help but laugh. “He was rather cute, wasn’t he? Made me think of a mouse.”

“If one likes adorable mouses.” Wei Rou chuckled as he helped the man with holding out his arm. “He is much better than Old Master Chein. He at least was obsessed with getting the right fit and not the swing of your hips.”

“Ugh, yes, and I thank all the gods for that,” Ru Shen shuddered, but it didn’t last. It seemed Ngu Liao’s cute blush was going to remain in his mind awhile, not that he was complaining. It lifted his mood and he took Wei Rou’s arm happily, Leaves asleep in the crook of his other. “Now, let me show you my favorite store for brushes. Let’s see if we can find something perfect for a gift.”

“Sounds good. I saw his brushes. Do you think that shop might have thinner brushes?” Wei Rou asked, smiling happily at Ru Shen then reached over to scratch the sleeping Leaves’ head. “She’s chosen you, you know?” 

“I’m getting that inkling,” Ru Shen said, going pink with happiness. “Hopefully Persimmon will forgive me for stealing her away, and yes,” he added with a bright smile, “they have brushes of all sizes. And different lengths too. Do you know what size he likes for the handle?”

“I think Persimmons will. He likes you too. The handles were soft but still felt like wood? Maybe cherry wood?” Wei Rou answered, unsure but sounded more confident as he thought about what he remembered. “I’d have to feel them first. His need to be long. He has larger hands.” 

“You’re a trained Zhao, you’ve got a good memory,” Ru Shen said to that, all confidence. “Even if we have to pick up every brush in the store, I know you’ll find a good one.” He grinned as the man pinked and led him to a small shop that smelled of lacquer and ink. Walking in always made him want to breathe in deep, for the rich smell of wood was there too. Shelves lined the walls and the space between, all full of brushes.

“Painting brushes are on this side,” Ru Shen told him and guided him to the correct area. There were still a lot of brushes, but they were in order of size and length, which made it easier to narrow down their choices. “Seeing any good ones?”

Wei Rou ran his fingers over the different handles and considered each one. He stopped at one that had been painted matte black with fine hairs on the brushes. “Yes.” Wei Rou answered, offering for Ru Shen to touch the brush too. “Maybe I should get him some that have different cuts but are still this thin?”

Ru Shen considered the brush and nodded, looking at the shelf under it. “Maybe these?” he said, holding the brush up to another black one. The brush head had been shaved at an angle, and there was yet another that echoed their design with a fan brush. “They look like a set. Do you want to see if they have these in a collection?”

“Yes, I’ll go see. I’ll be right back, okay?” Wei Rou said with a nod. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’ll be right here,” Ru Shen promised and shooed him off with a soft laugh. As he hurried away, Ru Shen looked over the brushes again and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of brush Ngu Liao preferred. Mo Chou had taught him to catch little details, that they could add up to a full picture of a person. For the most part, it was true. He’d been in this store long enough to know what his  _ a-die  _ preferred in brushes, usually pale wood, short, with fine tips. Whereas his  _ baba  _ liked long, slightly thicker ones, with broader heads.

“The brush reflects the man,” he echoed to himself, smiling, and found himself staring at a small, unassuming brush with a rich yunnan handle. The head was not too big, nor too small, and the handle was petite, yet strong. He gently picked it up to look it over.

“They did have it in a set and you should get that for your mouse.” Wei Rou said, from behind him. “He won’t expect it.” He had a small crushed black velvet pouch tied to his satchel with the brush set. 

“I think I might, though I’m not sure if this is the kind he likes,” Ru Shen said, smiling at him. “It just reminds me of him. And he’s not  _ my  _ mouse,” he added with a slight scoff and playful smack to Wei Rou’s chest. “I just want to thank him for not feeling me up. It was much appreciated, you know.”

“Then we might want to wait on that gift then. Because how do you explain oh, just my last shoemaker liked to grope me so here’s a gift for being a decent human being.” Wei Rou chuckled, playfully wincing at the hit. “And he is your  _ mouse _ . I have a feeling and well honestly an inkling, you gave him your family reserved smile.” 

Ru Shen gave him a look at that, dubious, but not willing to bicker over it. “Maybe so. He had an ease to him, I don’t know how to explain it.” Still, he got the brush anyway and pretended Wei Rou wasn’t smirking at him as he bought it. “Gremlin,” he muttered as they left the shop. “And here I was going to treat you to some meat buns for being so gracious and patient today…”

“You can still get me meat buns and I’m always gracious and patient.” Wei Rou grinned, laughing at the pink on Ru Shen’s cheeks, “perhaps just tell him that you wanted to get him a grand opening gift?” 

“I’m getting him gifts as a sign of a future friendship,” Ru Shen huffed, smacking the man lightly again. “I’ll also be getting him tea. It’s important to forge positive relationships with the people that make your life easier to navigate.”

“That’s very true.” Wei Rou laughed, heartily earning a few stares from other patrons, “May your friendship with your  _ mouse _ go well. Or else your poor feet might fall off. Speaking of off. Did you want to sit down and eat our meat buns or just go home and get pampered by your  _ didi _ before he goes on patrol.” 

“I’ll leave that up to you. I don’t know your schedule,” Ru Shen smiled at him as they approached a stall selling tea. He lifted the bag of lemon to sniff and was pleased at how fresh it smelled, as did the lavender. “Does your beau like tea?” he asked Wei Rou as he purchased the bags. “Maybe you should get him some as well. That way, when he brews a cup, you’ll be what he thinks of.”

“He likes coffee and blends it with this vanilla cherry mixed cream when he’s not on rotation.” Wei Rou smiled all gooey eyed at the memory of watching the other mix his coffee. “I got him some special rolled cigarettes. He made me some dim sum in return.” 

“So he’s already always thinking of you,” Ru Shen chuckled at that dopey smile and patted the man’s arm. “Seriously, if you need help or just some support, tell me. I’m here for you. We all are.”

“Thank you and I wonder if he ever thinks of me the way I do of him? He calls me a friend and when I accidentally kissed him he just acted like nothing happened.” Wei Rou responded, holding his elbow out for Ru Shen to take it if needed. “I bet your  _ mouse _ would turn into a puddle if you turned your attention towards him.” 

Ru Shen huffed at that, but softened at the man’s words. “He’s probably worried that it was  _ just  _ an accident and thinks you don’t want to talk about it, or are worried about it, so he’s acting normal to not make a big deal out of it.”

“You’re probably right.” Wei Rou flushed, guiding Ru Shen near the stall that offers meat buns. He stopped at a stall that sold small baskets. “Want to put your stowaway in it?” 

“She’s content as is, I don’t have the heart to move her,” Ru Shen said in playful distress, knowing his arm would cramp long before he moved Leaves out. “And don’t worry, Wei Rou. I know talking to him is easier said than done, but I have every confidence in you. It’ll work out, you’ll see. Life is about taking risks, and those things that mean the most are the most risky. If he’s worth it to you, then go for it.”

“Of course he’s worth it. I wouldn’t have tried if I wasn’t serious. Relationships are commitments and if you aren’t ready for that then don’t give others the impression you are.” Wei Rou responded, knowing that Ru Shen was only prolonging the inevitable. He bought one of the baskets anyway and took out his handkerchief to lay inside the basket. “Go ahead. Besides, we have a little bit before we go home.” 

Ru Shen sighed at that, but obediently moved Leaves into the basket. Thankfully, she was still sleepy enough not to care much, and was fast asleep again by the time he closed the flap. “Thank you,” he said to Wei Rou as they waited to order their meat buns. “And you’re right. Relationships are commitments. He’s lucky to have you. You’ve got a good heart, Wei Rou.”

“So do you. Hopefully your  _ mouse _ does and he does a good job on your shoes. No need for endless hip and foot pain. Speaking of foot pain, you should tell your  _ didi _ that you need extra massages.” Wei Rou teased the man. 

Ru Shen laughed at that. “I’ll tell him. Half the time he promises massages, then remembers he forgot to do something and runs away,” he said, all fondness. “But that’s just  _ didi,  _ as you well know. I can’t wait for the day when his tall, dark, and handsome finally shows up and sweeps him off his feet. Can you imagine? Him being a bigger mess than he already is?” He giggled, delighted by the idea. “I pray for it every day.”

“Yes, I can’t wait either. He was so smug when he saw me all happy. Thankfully, he hasn’t figured out who it is.” Wei Rou responded, stepping forward to start ordering the meat buns. He ordered a good basket full and was glad that the stall keeper allowed them to have another basket that he took before giving Ru Shen the basket that held Leaves. 

“Are you going to tell him, or just let him figure it out on his own?” Ru Shen asked, snickering. He hooked the basket into the crook of his elbow and peeked in, making sure Leaves was still asleep. She was, and he took one of the meat buns to start munching on.

“Let him figure it out. That’s always easier.” Wei Rou answered, teasingly swatting the man. Then he got his own meat bun. He hummed happily around the bite. “If I tell him he’ll be all  _ i told you so _ and I don’t want that.” He laughed thinking about it.

“Fair enough!” Ru Shen laughed, knowing that all too well. “He was  _ merciless  _ when I had a crush on Lady Plum. That was a nightmare.” It hadn’t been, really, and she had been truly kind in her rejection. They were still friends, which he was grateful for. “I think  _ didi  _ gets it from  _ baba.  _ Those two could tease a leopard out of its spots.”

“That’s true. You’re more like your a-die I would say. All elegance and good with words.” Wei Rou praised him as he ate. 

“And guarded with my heart,” Ru Shen chuckled, but still appreciated the comparison. “All my life, I wanted to be just like  _ a-die.  _ I love both my parents equally, but my life path was always going to follow his, while  _ didi’s  _ followed  _ baba’s.  _ Funny how that worked out. I’d almost think that would divide us, but somehow it made us closer than ever.”

“It’s because there is love and understanding.” Wei Rou said, letting him know his reasoning, “A lot of families don’t have that. Besides, you both could have been completely different and I know that they would have loved and still supported you. I’ve seen how the others are loved and cared for. Zhao Lanyu is a socialite while her brother is following their father and older brother.” 

“True,” Ru Shen smiled around his meat bun and spent the rest of the walk back laughing and enjoying teasing the man about his crush.

It was a couple hours later that Ngu Liao approached the Mo-Zhao private residence. He’d been there earlier but accidentally went to the Zhao Manor. That’d taken him a bit to find out that their residence wasn’t on the manor grounds. He swallowed as he knocked on the outer gate and waited for someone to answer. 

“Hello.” Ngu Liao greeted a young man that popped his head out. 

“You must be Master Ngu. This one is Zhao Ni and I’ll take you to our sitting room while I get my brother for you.” The young man said while he was eating a meat bun. Apparently Zhao Ni had heard him and decided to answer. Their home seemed to be low on the staff side which he hadn’t expected. 

“Of course. He should be expecting me.” Ngu Liao said as he followed after him. 

“Yes but gege’s hip has been bothering him.” Zhao Ni responded, walking him to a room then slid the door open to reveal a tidy sitting room with plump pillows around a low table and some lounging seats along the far wall under the window. 

“Oh, I understand. I can come back.” Ngu Liao blinked, not wanting to trouble the young master. 

“I’ll let gege be the judge of that. Please wait here.” Zhao Ni said before going to fetch his brother. Ngu Liao stood there for a moment but then stepped inside. He kept the door open in case he needed to leave or something. 

Upstairs, Zhao Ni knocked on his brother’s door. He was sure that Ru Shen had decided on napping and taking his pain tonic when came home. He’d also been informed that Leaves had adopted his older brother and he was glad. His brother was patient and gentle. A perfect fit for her. 

“Coming…” Ru Shen said, sitting up blearily and sliding off his bed. His hip felt like a bruise, but the tonic had helped, and swayed to the door barefoot, though his right foot was tilted on the toes to even him out. He opened the door with a yawn. “Yes?”

“There’s a Mr. Ngu downstairs for you. You might want to tidy up though unless you want me to tell him to come back?” Zhao Ni asked, worriedly. 

Ru Shen perked up. “No, no, give me just a minute,” he said, hurrying back into his room. He tidied his robes and combed his hair, but didn’t bother with much else, especially since Leaves was crying for him from the bed. He set her down on the ground to chase after him and grabbed the bundle he’d made up for Ngu Liao.

“Thank you,  _ didi,”  _ he said, dropping a kiss to Zhao Ni’s forehead, before swaying down the stairs. “Is he in the tea room?”

“Sitting room actually. Though if you want I can bring you guys a teapot and some cups if you want before I go back from my break?” Zhao Ni offered, preening under the forehead kiss. He recovered though and was right there at his brother’s side, taking the bundle and offering his arm to Ru Shen.

“The lemon tea, please,” Ru Shen said with a smile, though stopped hearing the loud mewls from the top of the stairs. “Ah, Leaves, almost forgot her.” He plucked her up and took Zhao Ni’s elbow, laughing as she curled into his hand. “Sorry,  _ didi,  _ I think I’ve been adopted.”

“It’s okay. I’d rather that she be adopted by you. You’re the better fit.” Zhao Ni responded, leaning into his brother. At the bottom of the steps he gestured for his brother to go in first.

Ru Shen did so, taking back the bundle and setting Leaves down. She stuck to his ankles as he slipped through the door. He smiled seeing Ngu Liao awkwardly standing in the room. “Master Ngu, good to see you,” he said, finding that he truly meant that, and offered him a respectful bow before gesturing for him to sit. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Oh, no I wasn’t waiting long.” Ngu Liao stated, flushing at seeing Ru Shen in a relaxed state. He moved though seeing the other sway as he walked to help him with the bundle in his arms. “Please let me help you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Ru Shen said, smiling at the kindness. “I didn’t have a shoe for the first nine years of my life, so my hip grew funny,” he explained and chuckled as he sat down with Leaves flopping over his foot. He plucked her up and held out the bundle to Ngu Liao. “This is for you, as thanks for the shoes, and a token of what I hope can be a lasting friendship between us. You are literally giving me a working foot and that is indispensable to me, so thank you very much, Master Ngu.”

“You’re welcome and I hope that you find my shoes to your liking.” Ngu Liao chuckled, lifting the box beside his hip and placed it on the table. “I have one for you too in hopes of a long lasting friendship too.” He scooted his basket over to Ru Shen as he started to go through his gift basket. He’d just pulled out the tea when Zhao Ni brought a teapot with water and cups. Zhao Ni motioned for him to remain sitting as he kissed his brother’s head and scratched the kitten’s head before leaving. 

“Whatever you don’t like you don’t have to use.” Ngu Liao reassured him.

Ru Shen peeked into the basket, surprised to find oils and bath salts, some obsidian healing stones, incense, as well as jasmine tea. All good for the body and relaxing muscles, as well as the mind. He smiled too to see a jade roller for his arch and chuckled, unable to stop a tease.

“I see my feet left an impression on you,” he huffed playfully, gesturing to the arch tool. “Thank you, Master Ngu. And the same goes for your gift. The brush was more of a spur of a moment thing, mostly because it made me think of you. If it’s completely the wrong size and shape, you’re welcome to take it to the brush shop and exchange it.”

“No, no these are all wonderful gifts. I know that Yang-mei is going to be happy that my tea is in here.” Ngu Liao responded, flushing at the personalized gifts. He inspected the brush and ran his hands over it. “I am excited to put this to use. Speaking of uses, I also have your free use lifts and one pair of dancing shoes. Please let me know if there is  _ any _ discomfort. That’s not you, that means your fit is wrong.” He opened a qikan chest and pulled out the free lifts that were wrapped in yellow silk with black ribbon and so were the shoes.

Ru Shen’s breath caught at the sight of them. “Master  _ Ngu,”  _ he breathed, pulling them out and taking in the fine silk workings. “They’re beautiful! You are a real master at this,” he praised and felt inside the right shoe to feel the arch of the lift. A smile lit his lips feeling how high it was. “I’ll put these to good practice tomorrow and give you my review,” he promised, his smile luminescent as he beamed at the man. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, young Master Ru and thank you for your kind words. Now, I am serious.  _ Any _ discomfort and if you try to hide it I will know.” Ngu Liao gave him a serious look but was flushing and smiling. 

Ru Shen giggled, truly delighted, and leaned over to pour them tea. “You’ll know straight away. I am not one to hide my pain, not when it impedes my work. Dancing is my passion and I rather enjoy it, but also my troupe depends on me being in top form. So don’t worry, Master Ngu, you have my word that I’ll come to you first thing.”

He held out the cup of tea, still slightly giggling, and his dark eyes were crinkled into half moons in his happiness. “Now, sit with me, would you? I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Of course.” Ngu Liao nodded, moving to sit more close to the table. He was glad that Ru Shen was happy with his gifts and also taking his shoes seriously. Because it would have been a shame if he hadn’t. “What do you wish to discuss?” 

“Well, you are new to the area,” Ru Shen started, sipping his tea as he gently ran his hand over the shoe. His gaze was critical and impressed and nodded to himself. “I wanted to ask, what would you say to a bunch of dancers as clients?”

“That would be lovely. I love designing shoes for performers. I have one other client. She came last week. She says she dances too. Maybe she is from your troupe?” Ngu Liao answered truthfully. “But only recommend me once you’ve been able to test my shoes and lifts.”

“Of course,” Ru Shen assured him, tilting his head curiously. “If she is part of the Playhouse, then she’s in my troupe,” he said, knowing better than to ask for the name. He sipped his tea and set the cup down, then eased Leaves off his lap to stand and walk to the small desk. He folded himself behind it and wrote out an invitation, like the one that had been in the bundle, only this one was for the summer festival dances. He stood with a slight sway and sat back on the couch, holding out the paper to him.

“This will get you in as my guest,” he explained. “If your shoes are a good fit for me, I’ll tell my troupe, and it’ll be good for you to get to know them. When it comes to the people that help us with costumes, wigs, and shoes, we try to keep a strong relationship between us and you.”

“Oh thank you, I’ve been to a few performances and I love seeing our art come to life in the performances” Ngu Liao responded flushing as he leaned in to take the invitation. Leaves tried to jump on the low table but gave up and went underneath to investigate Ngu Liao. He chuckled as she flopped and walked around and on him sniffing him. “I think she likes me or might be deciding to eat me.” 

“She is a bit of a tigress,” Ru Shen laughed lightly, softening at sight. Somehow, the cute man looked even more adorable with the kitten and it made his heart warm up. “But she probably remembers that you let her take over one of your boxes.”

“Well she can have any  _ empty _ box of her choosing. I am sure that Yang-mei will make her a little cat fort if you decide my work fits your needs.” Ngu Liao responded, playing with the cat. His heart skipping at the smile he’d gotten from Ru Shen. It was lovely and he hoped that he didn’t mess up the remaining of their time together today.

“I’ll remember to bring her,” Ru Shen promised and poured them both another round of tea. He settled back on the couch, the pain in his hip all but forgotten in the cute man’s presence. “Your last name isn’t one I’ve heard in Leling,” he said kindly, and curiously, swirling his cup between his hands. “Have you lived here long?”

“I’ve lived here for about six months but I wanted to find the perfect place to open my shop.” Ngu Liao answered, accepting his refilled tea cup as he continued to play with Leaves. He didn’t mind that she was nipping his fingers of his free hand. “I am from Lanling so not too far from here.”

“I’m biased of course, but you chose a great place,” Ru Shen said, proud of his home. And it wasn’t even fully biased. Leling was a mecha of trade and travel, with access to the river. It was one of the biggest cities under Sect Leader Jin’s dominion. “I hope it continues to be what you dream it to be. I for one am glad to have met you. Your work is beautiful and you’re clearly a hard worker.”

“You flatter me.” Ngu Liao stumbled as he flushed. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I hope the shop grows too. I have Yang-mei working with me too. We both need to eat.” He chuckled at the joke but it was the truth. He moved to brush one of his long strands of hair over his shoulder that’d escaped his bun. 

“That is definitely important,” Ru Shen laughed lightly, though his heart only warmed at the man’s words. “She seemed to greatly enjoy working with you. I look forward to seeing her again, as I’m sure is Leaves. They were playing a lot,” he said with a happy smile and shifted on the couch to get even more comfortable. “So, are you an avid watcher of the dances and opera house, or just a casual observer? And don’t worry, I won’t be offended,” he giggled.

“I like going when I can. I used to go all the time when I lived at home. But then I started to focus on the shop so I hadn’t gone to the opera house here in Leling. Though I have heard good things about your opera house. How occasionally there are performances from Lady Snow. I saw her once when I was a child.” Ngu answered, setting his cup down then lifting Leaves, who wiggled and pawed at his hands playfully, to bunt his nose to her head then pressed a kiss. The kiss stunned Leaves before she started purring and bunted his chin back.

“Uh oh, keep that up and I’ll have to keep you,” Ru Shen laughed lightly and set down his own cup, watching the man in delight. “And Lady Snow? That is who trained me,” he said with a sly sort of look. “Have you heard of Lady Crane?”

“I have but only by conversation. I apparently missed her last performance in Lanling and now that I think of it. There was one in Gusu but they don’t talk about that one? Maybe because of that blizzard that followed.” Ngu Liao answered, he tilted his head as he let Leaves rub her face into his chin and neck. He held her up to keep her from falling. Ngu Liao blushed from the comment of Ru Shen saying he’d keep him.

“Ah, yeah. That was quite the snow,” Ru Shen mused, remembering that. “The recital in Gusu never happened. We spent performance days snowed in.” He giggled fondly, his  _ a-die’s  _ grumpy face coming to mind. Mo Chou had never been one to be cooped up. 

He blinked back to awareness, sensing Ngu Liao’s gaze, and smiled sweetly. “You’ll be able to see both Lady Snow and Lady Crane perform at the recital if you would like that.”

“I would and I look forward to you dancing too. Especially with your shoes. I love that design.” Ngu Liao reached over to the shoes. He ran his fingers over the subtle handsewn brocade of black peonies. He kissed Leaves again which stunned her again. She licked his chin then patted his cheek with her paw before turning around to jump back down. He huffed. “I guess she isn’t keeping me and wants young Master Ru back.” He sat her on the table to let her walk back to the other. Leaves meowed at Ru Shen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you instead,” Ru Shen winked at him, all charm, and scooped her up. He mussed her under his chin and kissed the top of her head, laughing as she froze and blinked at him. “Not used to kisses, hm? You’ll be cured of that,” he promised her and set her down on his legs. “And I look forward to seeing you at the recital,” he said to Ngu Liao, a little pink from giggling, and toasted him with his cup of tea. “That invitation should get you a good seat so you can see all the shoes at work.”

“Good, I can see also if you’re telling me the truth.” Ngu Laio teased him again, toasting with him. He took a sip and chuckled at the kitten, who cleaned her paws and kneaded her own head. “And I look forward to your recital in general. Dancing is a beyond beautiful art.”

“It is,” Ru Shen said, lighting up. “I can honestly say that dancing saved my life, and it’s the reason I have the family I have.”

“Oh?” Ngu Liao blinked, curious. “So, you are adopted into your family too?”

“I am!” Ru Shen said, excited even more. “You as well?”

“Yes. My mom sustained an injury during the Sunshot campaign and couldn’t have children. So she adopted me.” Ngu Liao nodded, a proud grin on his face. “She adopted me at six.”

“Amazing,” Ru Shen said with a wide smile. “I became an apprentice at nine and formally adopted at ten.  _ Didi  _ was six.”

“Oh! So you both are?” Ngu Liao perked up. “And wouldn’t that mean that one of your father’s is a dancer too?” He brushed some of his hair behind his ear and sighed. He took his hair down and redid it. 

“You can keep it down if you’d like. It’s not like I’m on ceremony,” Ru Shen chuckled, seeing the slight frustration on his face. “And my  _ a-die  _ is, Mo Chou. Which is why he wanted me to go to your store for dancing shoes. You have his approval.”

“Oh, I am so glad that I got his approval. But I didn’t see him. He talked to Yang-mei.” Ngu Liao chuckled, thinking about the meeting he was supposed to go to but his previous client wouldn’t let him end the consultation. So Qinyang handled it for him like the good apprentice she is. “I am pleased that he found her good work to want to bring you to us.” 

“He had nothing but good things to say,” Ru Shen assured him. “I don’t like speaking too ill of people when they can’t defend themselves, but the Old Master before you liked to feel up dancers, myself included. He did good with my shoes, so I had to keep going to him, but  _ a-die  _ never let me go there alone. I’m honestly surprised he never broke Old Master Chein’s hands. He definitely wanted to.”

Ngu Liao’s eyes widened in shock. How could one use their position like that? Clearly Ru Shen needed the Old Master’s help. He frowned. “I’m sorry that it happened and for so long. I will never do that to you. I only wanted to check your hips to make sure you were standing correctly. But only a walk can truly tell me if your fitting is correct. I bet there were times where your foot still ached.”

“Yes, the only time I walked on the lift for him was when I was trying not to look like I was running away,” Ru Shen chuckled, shrugging a little at his disgusted face. “I appreciated how you handled it, Master Ngu. it felt better to walk in the moment and handle the complications right there then have to keep going back.”

“You can call me Ngu Liao if it pleases you, young Master Ru. and he made you come back? I will always come to you if we can’t complete any fitting during your consultation.” Ngu Liao responded, taking in the man’s expression and trying to let go of the anger that he felt on behalf of him. No one deserved to be unwantedly touched. 

Ru Shen smiled at him. “I think you and I will be friends in no time, Ngu Liao, as long as you call me Ru Shen,” he said happily, wiggling his fingers over the kitten to make her play. “And I’ll keep that in mind if I need a new fitting. But  _ only  _ if you promise that you can come and it won’t complicate your own work. I’m still capable of walking to you. If that is the easier choice, I will make it for you, deal?”

“Deal,  _ Ru Shen _ .” Ngu Laio responded, trying to say the man’s name. He smiled and flushed a little but was distracted as Leaves meowed and started hopping in Ru Shen’s lap. “I think we will be friends too and I know you’re capable of walking. I was actually mentioning that it was more of my own work practices. Each fitting is personal so I like keeping our correspondents that way.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Ru Shen nodded, respecting the man more and more. It was then that he realized he had no idea how long it’d been, and that the man had no helpers save for the girl. “Ah… speaking of your work… do you need to go back? I’m sorry if I’ve made you late.”

“Oh, no. We closed early.” Ngu Liao stammered, setting his cup down and waving his hand. “Yangmei said there weren't any appointments for the rest of the evening and I just need to finish the other orders. So she headed home for the day. I can go though if you are busy?”

“No!” Ru Shen grinned, excited, and poured the man another cup to reiterate it. His eyes were glittering with happiness and charm. “I just didn’t want to hold you up. Now that I know you’re free, I’ll make good on my word to Leaves and keep you awhile, if that’s alright with you?”

“That’s fine with me.” Ngu Liao flushed a brighter shade of red. He accepted the refilled cup and took a sup, humming with happiness. “You’re not holding me up and if you were, we are working to become friends. Friends are important too besides, Qinyang is an amazing apprentice. I was so lucky to find her.” 

“Where did you find her?” Ru Shen asked, helping Leaves back onto the table when she reached a paw out. It didn’t surprise him that she immediately toddled back over to Ngu Liao. 

“I was at the Goldfinch trying to figure out which store I wanted to buy. She was waiting for her friend and heard me mumbling. She offered her suggestion and I took it. I couldn’t have been more blessed.” Ngu Liao answered, as he went straight to petting her and giving her scratches.

“Sounds like you were adopted again,” Ru Shen chuckled at that. “I’m happy for you both. You seem to work very well together.”

“We do. She’s so smart and I am lucky she’s able to comprehend like...me…” Ngu Liao gestured to all of himself. He was so very proud of her. “How did you meet Master Mo?”

Ru Shen warmed watching him and seeing the care on his face. The kindness suited his fine features well and made his eyes sparkle like they were laughing. He was discovering he rather adored it. What a cute man! “A-die was walking through the market and I just… followed him until he noticed me. I wanted to be a dancer and he took the chance on me,” he explained, softening in memory. “I’d been a street kid and the Goldfinch took me in as a cook’s apprentice. It was good work and I was grateful, but dancing is the fire that lights my soul. I saw Lady Snow perform and knew that was what I wanted most. So I decided to chase my dream. Thankfully, he decided I was worth keeping, worth training and loving. I’ve been blessed.”

That warmed his own heart to hear and see how happy the other was. “We are just two very lucky ducks.” Ngu Liao chuckled, glad to know that the man he was becoming friends with had a good and loving family. So many didn’t have the same fate. “So, the question is, can you cook and do it well?” 

Ru Shen laughed at that. “Oh yes,” he promised, winking over his cup. “Both my fathers love food and taught us well. Why, are you looking to hire a chef?”

(Pop) “I might be but then I think that Mr. Wu might be upset. I have brought them a nice constant stream of revenue.” Ngu Liao answered with a laugh. He rubbed his head. “I am lucky to make tea and QinYang barely trusts me with that considering what I did to the washboard.” He shivered at the memory.

“Oh no!” Ru Shen giggled just imagining it, though it did lend him an idea. He smiled happily. “Would you mind some lessons?” he asked. “I wouldn’t mind teaching you cooking and cleaning basics. Qinyang too if she’d like.”

“That will probably be a mistake but you can certainly try.” Ngu Liao grinned at him. “I’ve never been good at what should come naturally. I’ve only ever excelled in my studies and my work? I am sure QinYang would like to join us. She’s so talented anyways.”

“I’ll tell you something I was told by my  _ a-die.  _ Skill and talent are different. What is  _ natural  _ to most people isn’t  _ natural  _ to everyone else. What’s important is knowing your limits and learning to work with what you know,” Ru Shen told him. “If you truly wish to learn, you have to apply the time and determination. Talent is cheap. Skill isn’t.”

“I should just come to you for advice when I am having doubts.” Ngu Liao stated with a grin. “Your skill isn’t cheap at all. I felt the scars and wear on our foot. There is real pain there at times.”

“The price we pay to dance,” Ru Shen grinned right back, blushing a little. “You really have a good eye for details. No wonder you create such beautiful things.” 

“Thank you.” Ngu Laio responded, bashfully at the praise. “I have scars on my hands too.” He showed off his hands where they were fine and sometimes jagged scars on in various places. He had a shape of a crescent moon tattoo on the forepart of his left forefinger that’d been missed because of a bandage around his two fingers.

Ru Shen tilted his head at that and reached out to take his hands, curious. “What is that?” he asked about the tattoo, before blinking at another scar. “Are all these from sewing? This almost looks like it’s from a blade.”

“”I made the mistake of thinking that if I tried to learn how to use a sword and found out that my core wasn’t willing to grow.” Ngu Liao laughed, he lifted his hand up for Ru Shen to touch his tattoo. “I got this in memory of my birth mother. She’d tell me that I was moon born. I don’t know why because she’s gone but it stuck with me.”

“I think that’s really sweet of you,” Ru Shen said earnestly, giggling at the stories. “I got a hold of  _ baba’s  _ throwing knives once and tried to learn. I’m actually not too bad at them, but they work better with a core. I don’t have one. Not to say I don’t know how to punch a guy, but my talent is more for dancing anyway. I’ll leave the swordplay to others.”

“Same.” Ngu Liao stated, showing off a scar on his inner wrist. “I did that and my  _ mama _ told me I needed to go back to my sewing room.” The cut was straight and a bit deep with a slightly puffy pink scar. 

“That must have bled so much,” Ru Shen chuckled and gently traced the scar. “I have a similar one on my left foot, on the top. Don’t drop knives while barefoot.  _ Didi  _ didn’t stop crying for like an hour, there was a lot of blood. He thought I was going to lose my foot.”

“It did.” Ngu Liao stated, a fond smile and shiver going down his spine from the other’s touch. “That’s sweet actually and I can actually picture it. He was very concerned about your hip earlier. He’d probably shoved me right out the outer gate like a good brother.”

“Probably. He’s a gentle heart with Zhao training, so when it comes to protecting family he can surprise you,” Ru Shen laughed lightly and reached for his tea. “Say, would you like to stay for dinner?” he asked, trying not to look too hopeful. He could feel his stomach starting to rumble but didn’t want that to mean goodbye. “I can teach you a few dishes?”

“I will try but if it looks like I am about to miss a finger or do something that might burn your beautiful heart..I mean house.” Ngu Liao stumbled to say as he felt a stirring of something in his stomach to the sound of Ru Shen’s happy laughter. He flushed a deep red, “What were you wanting to make?”

“Hmm, let’s see what inspires me,” Ru Shen said to that and finished his tea, then got to his feet. He gestured for the man to follow him, laughing as Leaves spun around his ankles. “The kitchen is this way. Let’s see what we have. And I promise, no fingers will be lost,” he added with a wink at the man, before he swayed towards the hall. “Do you have any foods you don’t like?”

“I am allergic to bananas.” Ngu Liao answered, holding out his arm when he noticed Ru Shen swaying. He didn’t want him falling down the staircase and hurting himself. THough there was a height difference and he was a little on the lean side. He could use his core to help him a little. “Odd, I know. But I am.”

“Not odd. Everyone has something,” Ru Shen said, taking the man’s arm with a wide smile. The height difference made it almost funny, but he found it was still a perfect place to hold. “I was thinking maybe roasted vegetable stew?” he mused, knowing they had plenty of fresh vegetables. “And some dumplings? I think I still have enough for dumplings.”

“Corn and faba beans?” Ngu Liao perked up immediately at the idea of stew. He loved stews and soups. It was so much easier to digest and usually he just had to toss it all in. Qinyang has to watch the stove but it’s worth it. “What kind of dumplings?”

“Pork?” Ru Shen offered, grinning at his reaction, and opened the door to the kitchen for them both to step down into. It was always a cooler room, which he was thankful for when the fire was going. A quick perusal of their ingredients had him nodding. “Corn and faba too. Can I trust you to cut some vegetables? Or is that too close to removing your fingers?” he asked with a giggling tease as he got down a basket of vegetables.

“No, no, I can do it.” Ngu Liao laughed sheepishly. He moved to tie more of his hair back so that it wouldn’t get in the food. “May I use one of your aprons?” He eyed the aprons off to the side. He liked food but he also liked his pretty yellow robes that he’d bought as a uniform for their shop. 

“Of course,” Ru Shen said, taking his usual one and handing Ngu Liao the one Mo Chou usually used. He was the smallest in their family, but still the apron was long. He giggled as he helped the man tuck back his sleeves and get the apron on. “There, is that snug?” he asked as he tied it behind the man, peering around his shoulder.

“Y-yes.” Ngu Liao answered, shly lowering his head as he raised his shoulders up like a turtle. HIs ears and cheeks turning a rosy shade of red. Ngu Liao was grateful for the help and hoped he didn’t embarrass himself while helping the other man cook. The butterflies in his stomach were back again. 

“Good,” Ru Shen smiled sweetly and braided his hair back, then pinned it with a chopstick. Then he started handing Ngu Liao the vegetables. “Cut those up however you like them. I’ll get started on the pork.”

“My skills of cutting is for Qinyang. So I’ll try to not cut myself while not trying to cut them like I would for her.” Ngu Liao said, going to wash his hands. After washing them he started in on the vegetables and he got lost in thought and cut the potatoes into stars.

It was adorable and Ru Shen bit his lip in glee as he stirred the ground pork in the wok. He pulled out the pieces quickly and set them aside to fold into little flat dough cakes. He made them into dumplings and set them in the steamer. He felt a slight pull on his apron tie string and giggled as Leaves all but climbed up the side of his leg to bat at it. Getting it between her teeth, she pulled and it came undone. 

“Little gremlin. You’re definitely a Zhao child,” he laughed brightly, holding his apron closed as she continued to pull.

“I know the perfect solution for that.” Ngu Liao chuckled, wiping his hands on the apron then grabbing a small handful of blueberries from the nearby basket on the shelf. He knelt then rolled them on the floor capturing Leaves’ attention before moving to help Ru Shen retie his apron. He reached around smoothing the front as he did so. When he stepped back he grinned and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “All better?”

“My hero,” Ru Shen said, grinning back. “Thank you.” He giggled at how the man went pink and started in on the stew by putting the adorably cut vegetables in a pot to boil up, as well as adding rice to the steamer. After that, it was just leaning against the counter wait, as well as stoke the cooking fire. “So, did your mother move with you to Leling, or is she still in Lanling?”

“She is still in Lanling. She is a former teacher of Lanling’s training grounds for Lanling Jin disciples. She retired shortly after I finished my own apprenticeship.” Ngu Liao answered, moving around to clean up behind the other so that he didn’t have to do much of the cleanup work. “What do your parents do?”

“ _ Baba  _ works for the Zhaos,” Ru Shen told him and moved around to sit on the wood pile to feed the fire and rest his hip. “ _ A-die  _ is a dancer. Funnily enough, my  _ didi  _ also works for the Zhaos, and I am a dancer.”

“So, basically are all in your family business.” Ngu Liao laughed, lightly. He hadn’t missed how the other looked to be in a little pain. Ngu Liao walked over to join Ru Shen at the hearth. He helped him put in some of the smaller logs. “That’s admirable.”

Ru Shen tilted his head at him. “Do you know what that family business is?” he asked, amused, and giggled as Leaves came back to them in a proud waddle with a blueberry in her mouth.

“No but I’ve heard the name come up a few times from clients or just around town.” Ngu Liao answered, truthfully as he waggled his fingers for Leaves to come to him. Which she did after she sniffed the air and smelt the blueberries on his fingers.

“Chances are good you’ll hear the Zhao name often,” Ru Shen told him honestly. “My family are major benefactors in the arts and other businesses around town, even the brothels and orphanages. But that’s the legal side of things… they’re also Triad, so they run the underground. With Leling so far from Lanling, we act as the police force in the Lower districts, support the Magistrate if needed, and run goods and services through unseen channels.”

“OH.” Ngu Liao responded, blinking a few times then picked up Leaves to set her in his lap. He let her lick, nip, and play with his fingers as he thought about what Ru Shen had told him. Normally, he suspected that others would distance themselves from him once they’d learned that Ru Shen was a part of that kind of family. However, Ngu Liao wasn’t that kind of man who’d shy away from friendship and he was certain that their unseen business would come back to him anyways. Who’s going to go after the man who makes their shoes...probably?

“For the record, I’m not trained for the  _ other  _ side of things,” Ru Shen told him, surprised the man wasn’t pulling away. He felt a bit of hope that he hadn’t made things weird. “I am a dancer and independent with my own patrons. So association with me won’t endanger you. The Playhouse is owned by the county.”

“Even if you were it wouldn’t affect  _ our _ relationship.” Ngu Liao gave him a reassuring smile, pushing his glasses back up as he smiled at him. “Friendships are based on connections and your family’s unseens activities aren’t a reflection of you.”

“Thank you,” Ru Shen said, truly meaning that. He reached over to take his hand, but the touch was brief given Leaves was trying to climb his leg. He leaned down to scoop her up and kissed between her ears. “That means a lot more to me than you know.”

Leaves froze and mewled at him for the kiss then bunted her head against his chin. Ngu Liao decided to not hide his little bit of laughter. “Your kindness means a lot to me too.” Ngu Liao moved to be sitting more comfortably. “No need to thank me for being your friend.”

“I feel like I do. I don’t have many friends,” Ru Shen admitted, giving him a more playful smile, face pink with happiness. “Though maybe it’s because I stole you for the evening. Hopefully you really don’t mind.”

“Our friendship will last longer than an evening, Ru Shen.” Ngu Liao said earnestly, reaching out to gently pat the taller man’s knee. Before he could say anything else, another man’s voice with deeper timber spoke. 

“That smells awfully good.” Zhao Bin said from the doorway. Ngu Liao turned his head to find a man taller than Ru Shen with indigo and silver colored hair. He was smiling warmly at them but also taking in the kitchen. The other man on the taller man’s arm looked more familiar. He was shorter. “And it looks like we have company, husband.” 

“A-Shen’s company, no less. Usually it’s A-Ni with the entourage,” Mo Chou chuckled, recognizing the petite man from seeing him fixing up the shop. They hadn’t spoken yet, but Qingyang’s review of the man had been particularly glowing. He smiled kindly at Ngu Liao. “Master Ngu, right? This one is Mo Chou, and this is my husband, Zhao Bin. It’s an honor to finally meet you properly.”

“No, no. It’s my honor. Let this one be known to you both as Ngu Liao.” Ngu Liao stood up and tidied his robes to bow to them respectfully. “Ru Shen has been kind enough to invite me to join and help prepare dinner.” Ngu Liao blushed but still smiling at them both.

Zhao Bin smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. If only because the man reminded him of a fluffy field mouse with those glasses and height. He looked over at his husband and then back at Ngu Liao. He had to come to Ru Shen’s chin if that.

Mo Chou was having a similar trouble. For once, there was a man shorter and more petite than himself. He grinned and elbowed his husband preemptively. “A-Shen, do you want us to finish this up? I can see you wincing.”

“I think we have it,” Ru Shen shook his head with an easy smile, meaning that, and got up carefully to check the stew. “It’s just about done. “

“Then we’ll set the table,” Mo Chou giggled softly, giving his husband a knowing look, and smiling bright as Leaves toddled over. “Come, little tigress,” he said and picked her up. “Let's leave the mice to chatter.”

“Mice?” Ngu Liao parrotted with a sharp intake of breath. He still didn’t like them from his short time on the streets before he was adopted. Out of habit he looked around till Zhao Bin actually laughed before they left. 

“He didn’t mean actual mice did he?” Ngu Liao rubbed his head feeling silly now that he’d slightly panicked. “And pain? Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Grab the tray there,” Ru Shen instructed as he pulled the pot off the heat and then the steamer. “And he meant you and I. My family likes to liken me to a mouse because I am usually quiet. And you remind me of a mouse,” he said, giggling, and carefully scooped out the rice into a large bowl. “Small and cute… oh! Can you grab that bowl of fruit up there?” he asked, nodding to where it was hanging on a net. “Thank you.  _ A-die  _ keeps a stool under the counter to your left.”

Ngu Liao had followed the other’s instruction with the first tray. He was all but a tomato from the mention of him being cute and his shortness not something someone complained about. He liked working with Qinyang too because of her height. He pushed those thoughts aside as he took the stool out and got the bowl for Ru Shen. “You a mouse? Quiet I get but I don’t picture you like a mouse. If you were to be an animal.”

“Oh?” Ru Shen looked at him curiously, and with a sweet expression as he gestured for Ngu Liao to follow him with it while he carried the tray to the door. “You have me curious, Ngu Liao. What animal  _ would  _ you say I am?”

“A crane or maybe a butterfly which yes, I know that isn’t an animal.” Ngu Liao answered, flushing even brighter still at the soft expression on Ru Shen’s face. It made his heart skip a beat since that smile was directed at him as he walked beside him carrying his own tray. He was worried about Ru Shen’s hip as they went.

“I’m honored, those are beautiful choices,” Ru Shen said, limping but in very good spirits. His hip hurt, but once more he found it was easy to forget in the man’s presence. The magic of having a friend, he supposed. He warmed at the thought.

His fathers were, predictably, sitting so close together, Mo Chou was more on Zhao Bin’s lap than anything. Ru Shen chuckled at the sight and set the tray down, then sat on the cushioned seat, letting Zhao Bin do the divvying up. Leaves was quick to hop onto his leg and into the nest of his apron, which he only just remembered they were still wearing. “Whoops.”

“Whoops? Oh your right!” Ngu Liao chuckled as it dawned on him what Ru Shen was talking about. He took his off first then stepped behind Ru Shen to help him take his own off partially. Ngu Liao would have taken it off fully but then Leaves was having just way too much fun playing with the pocket and ribbon. “Thank you for letting me join you for dinner.” He said that to the table but to Ru Shen he turned to look at him, “And thank you for not letting me burn your house down in the attempt to aid you in making this delicious smelling dinner.”

“Oh? Did it get dicey in the kitchen?” Zhao Bin waggled his eyebrows in amusement at his own tease.

Ru Shen gave his father a look for the terrible pun, though it did make him smile. “You were a great help, Ngu Liao,” he promised then looked at Mo Chou proudly. “He actually cut the vegetables.”

“I was wondering,” Mo Chou said, taking in the cute shapes with a fond expression. “I haven’t seen carrot stars since you and A-Ni were small.”

“It’s what Qinyang likes and she taught me to do. I am not a good cook or cleaner either…” Ngu Liao trailed off thinking about his washboard and the pot on the stove incident. “I’m lucky to be given the grace with my needles or else I’d be hopeless I suppose. Qinyang is such a good help.”

“She’s lucky to have you too,” Ru Shen told him and smiled when Zhao Bin handed him his bowl. “Thank you,  _ baba.” _

“Thanks.” Ngu Liao responded, shyly. His shoulders turtling up from the kindness when Zhao Bin even made him a plate. “Thank you, Master Zhao.” 

“There’s no need for that. You can call me Zhao Bin and Mo Chou by our names. You’re a friend of our beloved son.” Zhao Bin chuckled as he went to pour them drinks. 

“That is true,” Ru Shen assured the younger man, nodding surely and offering him a sweet smile. “And you helped feed us. You’re practically family. I swear we’re all led by our stomachs.”

“Is that the best way to win hearts? That's what  _ mama _ says. You can look all you want  _ baobao _ , but the true test in the stomach. Then my aunties tell me I’ll be a hermit.” Ngu Liao laughed, thinking about his mother’s best friends teasing him on how he couldn’t cook to save his life.

“Some people like to cook, though,” Ru Shen pointed out. “Maybe you’ll find a lovely wife or husband that likes to cook for you?”

“Or teach you, as well,” Mo Chou smiled, kissing Zhao Bin’s cheek. “Food is love, no matter how it happens.”

“Oh, for and possibly with a husband. I courted a lady once and found that it didn’t feel right to do that.” Ngu Liao shared. He’d always been open and would remain so about his life. He was simple in a lot of ways and liked it. Ngu Liao smiled happily at the couple. They were truly fitted for one another. He could tell just but the love in each other’s eyes and the affection they give Ru Shen. He turned to Ru Shen to let them have their private moment. “I would like to return this favor if you don’t mind coming to my home and  _ helping _ me cook your dinner?”

“I’d love to,” Ru Shen assured him, giggling as his fathers pressed their foreheads together, lost in each other for a moment. “If Qinyang is there, I’ll teach you both.”

“She might be. I made sure to give her the spare room. I live in the apartment above my shop.” Ngu Liao beamed, “But she goes back to the orphanage sometimes.” He beamed at him. His cheeks flushed as he took another bite of his stew and hummed. 

“Well, I’ll bring Leaves either way, and be happy to help you,” Ru Shen assured him around his own bite of food. He moaned softly at the taste and nodded in approval. “Off to a good start already.”

“Good, and these dumplings are delicious.” Ngu Liao praised between bites.

“Yes, they are.” Zhao Bin hummed, “You both did very well on dinner tonight. Make sure to save some for your brother. You know how much he loves your stew.” He reached over and playfully tugged his son’s long lock of hair. “And I hate to trouble you but you're going to have to do the stretches again before bed.” Across the table, Ngu Liao blinked and looked at them all before realizing they were talking about Ru Shen’s hip. 

“I planned on it anyway,  _ baba,”  _ Ru Shen sighed, though it was fond. “And there’s plenty for  _ didi  _ when he finally comes back. I wonder how many strays will be on his heels tonight?” He reached down to pet Leaves as he laughed, and smiled to feel her bump her tiny head into his hand. “At this point, I think we need to buy him a farm? So he’ll have room for all of them.”

“I think he mentioned finding some fruit bats that’d been abandoned.” Zhao Bin stated as he tried to remember the wraith’s message from earlier. He’d been distracted so he hadn’t paid as close attention. “Maybe we should buy the old farm. I know it’s closer to the outskirts but it’s something to consider. What if he marries or takes a partner that’s like him?” He lifted Mo Chou’s hand and kissed it.

“More than likely, my dear frog, his partner will  _ be  _ one of the strays,” Mo Chou laughed, flushing with pleasure at the little kisses. “Tall, dark, handsome, and homeless.”

“Gods, that sounds  _ way  _ too plausible,” Ru Shen giggle-snorted into his cup of tea.

Ngu Liao had nothing to add but it only made him admire the man’s younger brother more. So, he was the cause of all the cats and now possible bats? He did notice that there weren’t many dogs. “Speaking of strays, this may be weird but I noticed that there were more cats here than dogs?”

“Dogs are easier to find homes for,” Ru Shen explained.  _ “Didi  _ takes animals in with hopes of finding families for them. Dogs are useful and many get taken in by farmers or people with shops as guardians. But cats? They’re great mousers but many just consider them vermin. So that’s why we have so many. No one wants them.”

“I always thought they were more for companionship? They don’t need as much work and that’s admirable of him.” Ngu Liao praised Zhao Ni. He remembered his mother’s three large cats with their different personalities. “Though what are you going to do with bats?”

“Wild animals usually just need a little help, then they go off on their own,” Mo Chou explained. “A-Ni probably found some babies, or some with wounds. He’ll patch them up, give them time to grow and recuperate, then they generally go their own way.”

“He takes in birds and reptiles,” Ru Shen added on. “And one time there was a deer. I’m still not sure how that happened, given we had to release it outside Leling.”

“That’s actually really sweet.” Ngu Liao commented, taking last bite of his stew. 

“It is.” Zhao Bin agreed then poured them all new cups of tea. He looked out at the darkening sky then gave their eldest son a look. “Perhaps once you both are done, you can walk him to the  _ inner _ gate before your stretches.”

“Yes  _ baba,”  _ Ru Shen said with a confident smile. He was in pain, but didn’t feel in danger of falling… again. Still, he knew how his father worried. “I’ll take another tonic too.”

“Our little A-Shen is not so little anymore,” Mo Chou soothed his husband, worried as well, but not nearly as bad as Zhao Bin. It was part of what made his husband so special: his huge, caring heart. “He knows his limits.”

“But you’re welcome to hover,” Ru Shen offered, knowing the help would be good anyway, and smiled sweetly at his father before his eyes flicked back to Ngu Liao. “And no, that’s not us running you out. Take your time and enjoy your meal. Would you like an escort home?”

“I would love that and I would understand if you wanted me to go home.” Ngu Liao blushed. 

“And I would  _ love _ to join you.” Zhao Bin responded, looking at Ru Shen with a knowing look. He was his father and he knew that smile anywhere.

“ _ Baba,”  _ Ru Shen chided, though he was smiling at Ngu Liao quickly in reassurance. “We’re friends. I’m glad you’re here. Seriously, please, don’t feel you need to rush.”

“It’s alright. I am glad to be here but I know you are not feeling the best. I would be a bad friend to make you suffer.” Ngu Liao smiled at him in return. He cheeks turning rosey once more. He drank the last of his tea and let his food settle. He was so fortunate to be fed so well.

Ru Shen was honestly sad to see him go, but understood, and in all honesty his hip was hurting fiercely. Still, he was smiling as he walked Ngu Liao out, and bowed to him in gratitude. “As I said, I’ll be testing your shoe soon and letting you know how it works,” he promised, eyes glittering in the lantern light. “Thank you for letting me steal you away this evening.”

“The pleasure I assure you is all mine. I’m walking out with a friend. I could be more blessed. I moved to a new town, started a new business, and I’ve got a dear friend. I am the most happy.” Ngu Liao responded, offering his arm to help steady him more. “I look forward to seeing you dance and also when you aren’t in so much pain.”

“Thank you, Ngu Liao,” Ru Shen said, smiling bright. “See you soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ru Shen.” Ngu Liao smiled back equally as bright. He bowed respectfully to him. “See you soon!”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a time, Ru Shen could recall, when his hip had just gone numb. He’d been a child and hadn’t let an awkward limb keep him from running amok. The power of being so young, he supposed, the love of play was more powerful than constant pain. Logically, he knew these formative years were the reason his hip was a mess now, but he devoutly wished sometimes that he could find that sense of numbness once again.

Stretches were the most important part of his routine, as were daily, very hot baths to soothe down any inflammation. When they had ice, cold compresses became part of the system too, and he greatly loved the icy cool when his hip was swollen. But still, it was his life. Everyday he danced the line between pain and comfort, and more often than not he was painful by the end of every day.

His childhood self had found a way to overcome it. Ru Shen was determined to do that too.

Dance was his passion, his one true love. Even painful and sore, he felt freedom in every movement. This was what he was meant for, he knew it, and that gave him confidence and a stubborn streak to tolerate great depths of pain he probably should not.

_ Baba  _ had told him once that his capacity for pain was nearly the same as many of the Zhao guards, who were trained to withstand torture and battle. In many ways, dancing was a battle, and torture, and everything good in the world. He’d only laughed at the knowledge that somehow, even distancing himself from his family’s world, he was just as much a warrior as them. A warrior Crane. 

The thought made him smile as he floated around his practice room with his fans, each step a gliding motion, so his head did not bob up and down. It was a dance he knew by heart now, which allowed him to focus on his right foot and its brand new shoe. To his amazement, Ngu Liao had made a near perfect tool for him. No matter how deeply he bent down, or worked his legs in sweeping circles, the shoe did not falter. He didn’t feel the usual stiffness in his arch, or the fatigue in his ankle from a  _ not quite there  _ fit. It wasn’t perfect, but it was one of the best he’d had, and he was almost in tears at the end of his fifth round of the dance.

Out of breath and hip sore, he lifted his foot to stare at the shoe, a beaming smile on his face. He was filled with a sudden…  _ giddiness,  _ and beamed, hurrying out the door to run down the hall to his room. The shoe did not falter, which only made him more excited.

_ “Didi!  _ Are you up?” he called, rushing to pull his hair into a quick braid. Then he was hurrying across the hall to peek into Zhao Ni’s room.  _ “Didi?” _

_ “ _ Holy shi..ittuke mushrooms!” Zhao Ni yelped. He was sitting on the fluffy rug in the middle of his floor with his hair down wet and clad in his sleeping robe. He had puffs of white sugar on his face and a small tray of food that’d been properly scavenged. In his haste to sit up his robe opened a little. “ _ Gege _ , don’t scare me like that and who’s running?” 

“I am,” Ru Shen grinned, laughing as he took in the sight of his brother. “You look like you raided Ren- _ jiu’s  _ bakery,” he huffed and moved into the room to join him. He giggled and wiped his brother’s face, though his smile dipped away in worry. He touched a dark bruise on Zhao Ni’s chest. “What happened?”

“Oh it’s nothing? You wanna see Pudding? She’s so cute.” Zhao Ni chuckled, sheepishly. He hoped that it would deter his brother. Because he’d been jumped by two men from the new rivialing gang that spotted him with the children and his new baby bat.

_ “Didi.”  _ Ru Shen said in warning, and reached over to pull on Zhao Ni’s ear, though it wasn’t hard, more worried. “What happened.”

“I’m fine really.” Zhao Ni said, laughing lightly. He reached onto the tray to pick up the squeaking fruit bat munching on the peach half. “You should see the other guys.”

Ru Shen sighed, but decided to let it go. Zhao Ni was one to get help when he needed it, and he had the means to call for it wherever he was. So he just smiled and leaned in to see the little bat munching away. “She’s adorable,” he praised, loving that the peach half was as big as she was. “Where did you find her?”

“She’d fallen on me actually when I was helping the children get a cat. She must have fallen asleep and forgot to go home.” Zhao Ni chuckled and then his eyes widened. “You were  _ running _ ?” His eyes shot down to the black dancing shoes with the charcoal grey silk. “In those?”

Ru Shen got excited all over again. “No foot fatigue,” he said gleefully. “Perfect for my arch. I went through five rounds of dancing and didn’t trip once. My hip isn’t even that sore. So yes, I was running,” he giggled. “I’m going to Ngu Liao’s to tell him the news. I was going to see if you’d be my escort?”

“Sure! Can we stop by Auntie’s stall for candies?” Zhao Ni asked, all bright eyes. “And you can stay as long as you like because I am off rotation today.”

“You are?” Ru Shen perked up. “Of course we can get candy and do more shopping if you want.” He snickered and lightly flicked his brother’s temple before moving to stand. “I’ll be in the hall when you’re ready.”

“Alright, let me get dressed and put Pudding in her sleeping space.” Zhao Ni stated, getting up and taking the little fruit bat to a small bird cage that had a black silk piece of fabric tossed over it to block out the light. “There she is. Face washing and proper clothes now and you might want to fix your hair? I think you forgot what running does to silky strands.”

Ru Shen huffed, but obediently took down his hair and rebraided it. “Better?” he asked, doing a little twirl to punctuate it. He giggled, that giddiness returning, and pressed a quick kiss to Zhao Ni’s forehead before moving to the door. 

“I see how it is. A mouse of a man gives you fancy shoes and I get more affection.” Zhao Ni teasingly said before purposely pausing, a huge grin on his face. Because yes he loved his family's affection and no one could take that away. “Let’s keep him.” 

“You get affection anyway,” Ru Shen huffed around the door, laughing lightly. “Greedy gremlin.”

“Zhao!” Zhao Ni cackled before heading to clean up and be presentable for the outside world. It took him a few minutes but then he came downstairs. His hair was tossed up in a messy bun with a few strands framing his face while he wore robes of black muslin and a white silk vest. No collar to be seen showing off the constellation of freckles on his neck and his tattoo of a coiled snake with a double infinity body at his nape. 

“Did you show  _ baba _ and  _ a-die _ ?” Zhao Ni asked while finishing off tying his black leather bracer. 

“I haven’t yet,” Ru Shen said, kneeling down to pet Leaves who had finally made it out of the practice room. She’d been sleeping on a corner cushion and was thoroughly displeased that she’d been left behind. He scratched her head and laughed as she climbed into his lap, tail up in a huff.

“Just take her with us. Or she’ll turn sour.” Zhao Ni chuckled and held out his arm in habit. “Well we should show them when we get back.” He looked out at the sky. “Let me get you a shawl just in case those dark clouds give us rain. Those robes aren’t good for water.” He disappeared for a moment into a side room and came back out with one of Mo Chou’s oversized shawls that kept him warm. It was dark navy with forget me nots sewn into the hem. 

“Thank you,  _ didi,”  _ Ru Shen said as his brother draped the shawl over his shoulders. He lifted Leaves and set her in the crook of his arm again, then took Zhao Ni’s offered elbow. “And I will, on both accounts.” 

“Alright then, let’s be off so we can get some candy and shopping down before we got your mouse. Wonder what he’ll say about you in his shoes?” Zhao Ni waggled his eyebrows like their  _ baba _ as they headed for the market. Something they both liked to do. 

“Probably that he’s glad they are working, as am I,” Ru Shen huffed. “And he’s not  _ mine.  _ Besides, I’m not the one  _ a-die  _ is convinced will bring home a tall, dark, and handsome  _ stray.” _

“Hey, we can’t change and he is  _ your _ mouse. Isn’t he your friend? I heard you talking to  _ a-die _ when I came in.” Zhao Ni teased but left it at that. He focused on the candies and their shopping. It was so nice of a time that his brother didn’t have to be in pain and rush home. That hip would only get worse and he hoped that something would help the other. In his heart he was grateful that the new shoes fit better than the old. That meant he was right about the old master just being a pervert. 

“So, do you think we should get him something for stopping by? Is his shop open?” Zhao Ni blinked, seeing the door closed to the shop. It looked dark. 

Ru Shen tilted his head, worried. “I… don’t honestly know?” he said and gestured for Zhao Ni to follow. “I hope he’s not sick or something…” He pushed on the door and it slid open, which was a good sign, and now that he could see into the room clearly, a light from the back was visible. “Ngu Liao? Qinyang?”

“Oh hi, Young Master Ru and young master.” Qinyang greeted them as her head peeked out from behind a bookcase halfway up, obviously on the ladder. A bright smile bloomed on her face. “Bat man!” 

“Oh, that’s me. You looked familiar.” Zhao Ni chuckled. “You can call me Zhao Ni and my  _ gege _ , Ru Shen.” 

“You can call me Qinyang, Zhao Ni. Ru Shen.” Qinyang beamed before her eyes dropped to Ru Shen’s feet. “Oh! How did they fit? Ngu-ge will be so pleased to see you in them and know if there’s anything to fix. Now nothing is too small. I can get him or you can go back if you like. He’s just working on a rather large order for a young Mistress Woon.” 

The name was familiar, but he brushed the thought away before it could fully form. It wasn’t his business, after all. Instead he perked up at the thought of walking to the back. “Can I go to him?” he asked Qinyang, just in case, and moved towards her. “Just this way?”

“Of course you can. You both can if you want. Would you like some tea and cakes?” Qinyang asked, disappearing behind the bookcase then stepping out to bow respectfully. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Ru Shen assured her and moved towards the back. He could see stacks of fabric and what looked like a bobbing topknot. He chuckled and stepped around the desk to see his friend more clearly. “If you’re not careful, Ngu Liao, you’ll become one with your desk.”

“I think I will, ya know.” Ngu Liao responded without looking up. He was too focused on sewing the blue koi fish into the fabric. His left hand was wrapped in a bandage with a small red spot. “I feel like...Ru Shen?” His head popped up and swiveled to find Ru Shen standing there. “Hello, what are you doing here?” His glasses also decided to ride down his nose.

“I came to tell you about the shoes,” Ru Shen said, giggling at the sight. He leaned forward to push the glasses back up and sighed at the sight of the blood. “What did you do to your hand?”

“Someone tried to make some hot chocolate and cut the bark with a fruit knife.” Qinyang answered before Ngu Liao could explain, coming into the room with a tray of tea. A smile on her face as she tried not to laugh at Ngu Liao flushing at Ru Shen fixing his glasses. “But we don’t name names in this house.”

Ru Shen giggled again. “Oh I see. Well that  _ someone  _ should remember to be more careful,” he chided lightly before smiling at his brother. “ _ Didi  _ knows some simple healing spells, if you’d be open to that, Ngu Liao?”

“I am trying and if only he wants too.” Ngu Liao flushed more as Zhao Ni laughed and his shoulders turtled on instinct. Zhao Ni approached and gently took hold of the man’s hand to remove the bandages. He summoned his  _ qi,  _ observed his meridians then used it to help heal the reddened healing cut. 

“Next time you cut yourself. Try not to overwork your hands or you’ll make it worse and your right hand is about to cramp from being overworked..  _ Gege _ can you get his other hand. Do that massage but don’t make the joints pop.” Zhao Ni gestured with a tilt of his head.

Ru Shen reached down and gently took the hand, marveling at how small and thin it was. He turned the hand over to start massaging Ngu Liao’s palm with his thumbs. He could feel the tenseness and expertly soothed the joints and tendons. “Does that feel better, Ngu Liao?”

“Nngffd-y-yes.” Ngu Liao stuttered, blushing brighter as he felt his hands getting massaged. He’d been working nonstop on the twelve pairs of shoes that Mistress Woon had ordered from him. All the designs were intricate and unique. She’d even rejected two of the designs so he’d had to redo them. His hand had ached so he’d soaked them then went straight back to work.

“When was the last time you rested?” Ru Shen asked, seeing the exhaustion on his face. He looked around at all the shoes. “Do you need some help?”

“The last time he rested was when he came back from dinner at your house then napped before his appointment with Mistress Woon.” Qinyang tattled on him making Ngu Liao duck down again. 

It was the truth and he should take better care of himself. However, he was naturally a workaholic and so this was when he flourished. “You can help if you like. I just need most of the stitching finished so I can press and line on the shoe.”

“I’m not as good at stitching as  _ didi  _ is, but I’m willing to try for you,” Ru Shen assured and pulled over a shoe that looked almost done. “Just tell me where to stitch, then sit and rest. You can make sure I’m doing this correctly.”

“He’s being modest.  _ Gege _ is good at stitching.” Zhao Ni praised his older brother. He went to start helping too with QinYang serving them tea then helping him with the shoe that he’d decided to help with. 

“You don’t have to do this and you...are you wearing the shoes?” Ngu Liao asked with wide joyful eyes as it dawned on him that Ru Shen had walked in without limping. He leaned over and nearly toppled right out of his chair if Zhao Ni and Qinyang caught him. “Oh t-thank you.” Ngu Liao got down off his chair and rounded the table to find his shoes on the man’s feet. “How did they do? Anything not quite right?”

“They’re perfect, Ngu Liao _ ,”  _ Ru Shen assured him and took over the man’s chair so he could lift up his right foot and let Ngu Liao see. “I made it through five rounds of practice, then managed to run around the house. It was wonderful,” he grinned. “My hip feels good too, so thank you for that.”

“Good, then I shall get to work on your other shoes. Perhaps, I can sketch them tonight.” Ngu Liao responded with a bright grin of his own. He loved his work and it pleased him to know that Ru Shen wasn’t feeling pain. “And I bet it felt nice to run  _ properly _ again.”

“It was,” Ru Shen said happily and got off the chair to sit beside Ngu Liao. “Though I think I gave  _ didi  _ a heart attack with all my quick steps. I never run,” he explained with a giggle and lined up the pieces of the shoe that needed stitching. “And you need to rest,” he added, giving his friend a look. “You can sketch them tomorrow once all these shoes are done.”

“Maybe I can entice you to come over and help me cook us dinner.” Ngu Liao smiled warmly at him and leaned in to guide Ru Shen’s hands accordingly. “It will be a thank you dinner as well for helping me..us do this.” He looked over at Qinyang, who was happily instructing Zhao Ni how to do his properly and keep his hands steady.

“Alright, but I have a condition,” Ru Shen said, a twinkle in his eye. “You have to rest. If Miss Qinyang tells me you haven’t been resting, all you’re going to get is congee sprinkled with sleeping herbs. And you’ll eat it all,” he added, poking his friend’s nose before starting to stitch. “I may not be trained like  _ didi  _ with weapons, but put food in my hands and I know my way around troublesome patients.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I accept.” Ngu Liao chuckled, poking Ru Shen’s all too soft cheek in retaliation. He crinkled his own nose after the boop and pushed his glasses back up his face. “And don’t worry, Qinyang will keep me honest.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Ru Shen laughed and winked at the girl. “She’s a tough one, I can tell.”

“She is and she has such a big heart.” Ngu Liao said proudly. “She will stay here tonight. I can tell. She bakes when she’s worried.” He got up and walked to get them some tea and pastries. Ngu Liao made sure to gently pat her head as he went.

“I can hardly blame her,” Ru Shen said, stitching down the seam line. He smiled at the girl. “He’s lucky to have you watching over him.”

“Yes, he is. “ Qinyang chirped happily. She helped Ru Shen too. “Don’t be afraid to mess up. That’s what makes it unique and we can fix it. That’s the fun of stitching.” 

“That only works  _ before _ it's been set.” Ngu Liao shook his head and took a bite of the carrot cake slice and hummed. Some of the frosting getting some of it on his upper lip.

Ru Shen chuckled at the sight. “Saving that for later?” he teased, tapping his own lip to show Ngu Liao where the frosting was. 

“Of course. Gotta have something to reward oneself for a job well done. That’s what the hot chocolate was supposed to be.” Ngu Liao laughed, licking his upper lip to get the frosting. 

“Your reward will be a nice rest and the knowledge that this crazy amount of work will be almost complete when you wake up again,” Ru Shen giggled and shifted to be more comfortable. “Feel free to use me as a pillow,” he said to Ngu Liao and shrugged off his outer robe to drape it over the smaller man’s shoulders. “Nice and warm?”

“Yes.” Ngu Liao nodded, looking rosey from eating and finally relaxing. He let himself lean into Ru Shen since the other had offered. At least that’s what he was telling himself as he started to droop asleep as he watched them all work. 

Across from Ru Shen and Ngu Liao, Zhao Ni shot his brother a knowing look. He barely stopped himself from laughing when Ngu Liao’s glasses slipped down to the tip of his button nose. Ru Shen huffed at Zhao Ni, but carefully removed the glasses, then lowered the man’s head all the way down onto his lap. He was tired enough he didn’t fight, and Ru Shen tucked his robe around Ngu Liao with a smile.

“So, are all these shoes for that Miss Woon you mentioned?” he asked softly to Qinyang.

“Yes, she’d come in late right as the doors were closing. She looked like one of those ladies they talk about in stories.” Qinyang responded, shaking her head as Ngu Liao fell asleep on Ru Shen’s lap. “I tried to get him to rest but he didn’t want to disappoint his customer.”

“Her name is a little familiar to me,” Ru Shen admitted, tilting his head in thought. He looked at the shoe in his hand, but it was a normal walking shoe. The one in Zhao Ni’s hand, however, had a slightly different design, and he blinked. “A dancing shoe?”

“Yes, she told Ngu-ge that she was a dancer for Mistress Tian’s dancing troupe.” Qinyang answered, leaning over to correct Zhao Ni’s stitching a little. 

“Woon Huiyin?” Ru Shen wondered. “She’s quite the prolific dancer. I heard she rose to fame in just two years and is considered quite the beauty. I saw her during the winter dances last year.”

“Yes, well there appears to be a recital happening featuring Mistress Tian’s troupe and another troupe that if winning means their benefactor will support the new orphanage going up. She is dancing for the rectial.” Qinyang responded, moving to go get them some more tea and to remove Ngu Liao’s shoes. He murmured something inaudible before letting out a soft snore.

Ru Shen smiled at the sight, his heart warming. “That’s good. That means she and I will both be wearing his designs for the dances,” he hummed. “You two are going to be busy.”

“Very. He won’t say it but he’s also been so nervous about your shoes.” Qinyang said, fondly. She sat his shoes off to the side and covered his feet. 

“Well, he shouldn’t be. They are amazing,” Ru Shen assured, though looked just as fond of the gently snoring man in his lap. He was almost tempted to pat Ngu Liao’s head, but decided against it, not wanting to chance waking him. He focused instead on finishing his line of stitches and showing them to Qinyang to check. “Is he always this much of a worrier?”

“Yep, he was so worried that I’d lost my space at the orphanage that he gave me the master bedroom upstairs. It’s all for me so if I did want to stay full time like a real apprentice that I didn’t have to go back.” Qinyang answered, seeing some hesitation. “If you rub his left ear he will make this trill sound then he’ll stop that snoring.”

“It’s cute though,” Ru Shen said, but curiosity had him doing it anyway. He outright giggled at the sound that came out of the man. “By the gods… he’s way too cute. And way too sweet. Are we sure he came from Lanling and not from heaven?”

“He probably tumbled all the way down, poor thing.” Zhao Ni chuckled as Ngu Liao rubbed his cheek into Ru Shen’s lap. He shot his brother a look. “He ever does that near  _ baba _ he’ll never live it down.”

“He won't anyway.  _ Baba  _ walked him home last night and came back all smug. He probably teased him endlessly,” Ru Shen huffed. “But I don’t mind. It’s nice to have a friend. I’ve never been as gregarious as you,  _ didi.  _ I think  _ baba  _ just got used to all our guests being your tagalongs.”

“What if this one is yours? What will you do then?” Zhao Ni asked after a few moments of thinking about his brother’s words. “Your strays stay because they want to be with you. Mine usually leave and the ones that stay is because I take care of them.”

“I will take care of him. I care about my friends and family,” Ru Shen huffed at him. “Unless you want to run him off?”

“No, no. He’s too cute and he actually isn’t trying to win anything but improve your health. So you have my approval to be friends even though you didn’t need it.” Zhao Ni winked at his brother. “And I think your mouse is drooling.”

“Oh, Ngu-ge! We don’t do that.” Qinyang huffed, getting to get Ru Shen a handkerchief that he could use to defend his robes.

“It’s fine,” Ru Shen assured, though took the handkerchief anyway. He smiled as the little snores started up again, before his eyes flicked back to his brother, eyes soft and a little solemn. “You’re right. He isn’t trying anything. He’s not using me to get to  _ baba  _ or you. He’s not using me to further his own enterprise. He’s a worrier, and kind, and a master of his craft. He didn’t have to be my friend but he said yes anyway. I hope we will be friends for a long time.”

“I hope you are too. You remember A-die telling us that a few good friends is better than a town filled. They’ll be with you through anything.” Zhao Ni nodded. 

“That sounds Ngu-ge. I’ll be right back. I have to go get some more.” Qinyang chuckled, then went to go get some pastries and tea.

Ru Shen watched her go and sighed. “They’re both worrying,” he huffed at Zhao Ni. “Ngu Liao said she bakes when she’s worried. Sorry,  _ didi,”  _ he added and reached to touch his brother’s wrist. “This is probably not how you wanted to spend your free day.”

“This is the best kind of day. I get to spend it with you, eat pastries, and get to know Ngu Liao a little more. All I was going to was sleep and take care of Pudding.” Zhao Ni responded, finishing the one shoe and moving on to another. 

“Will she be alright by herself?” Ru Shen asked, given it didn’t look like they’d be going anywhere anytime soon. 

“I can go up there and check on her?” Zhao Ni offered with a smile. The nod he got from his older brother was all he needed to get up to help her. 

It was with a deep inhale from Ngu Liao that signalled that he was waking up. He rubbed his face into the nice warm pillow beneath his head. The pillow smelled nice like mint and wood. His arms wrapping around it as he smiled. It wasn’t till his pillow started wiggling and laughing softly that he truly woke up.

That’s when he realized his pillow was a person.

Ngu Liao blinked trying to get his eyes to focus before peering up. He blushed seeing that the blob looked a whole lot like a Ru Shen shaped blob. “Ru S-shen?” He asked. 

“Ngu Liao,” Ru Shen smiled down at him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” Ngu Liao answered, sitting up and stretching a little. He rubbed his face before patting for his glasses. “I am sorry, I just sprawled all over you.” He finally found his glasses and smiled at the other. His shoulders turtling up then gasped seeing the shoes. It wasn’t all of them but he was closer to being halfway done. “Thank you. I really mean and you’ve earned your dinner if you don’t mind helping me make it? Where’s your brother?” Ngu Liao looked around.

“He went back home to check on his baby bat,” Ru Shen told him with a smile, then handed him the shoe he’d just done. “How’s this look?”

“Good. Really good. The stitching here for the lilly is a little crooked but that’s what makes them special. There is a box shape in the stitching of your left shoe because I was talking to Qinyang and kept on sewing without looking.” Ngu Liao shared, setting the shoe down. “You ever want to join me here you can. You’re quite talented. Your brother too at sewing.” He chuckled as his stomach started to growl. “Are you hungry?”

Ru Shen smiled at him. “Qinyang is bringing up more pastries and tea,” he said, nudging his shoulder to Ngu Liao’s. “I think she was worried about you, since you said she bakes when she worries.”

“I am but perhaps something more? I have the food upstairs to make another stew with some rice and I think chicken? Qinyang went to the market today.” Ngu Liao offered, “If not pastries is enough.”

“I’ll cook something for you then,” Ru Shen said and stood up, giving Ngu Liao’s hair a slight ruffle. “I’ll be back soon.”

“No, no, I’ll go with you.” Ngu Liao chuckled, standing up too. A smile on his face at seeing the other standing so well when he hadn’t before. “I am glad that your shoes are fitting well.” He gestured for Ru Shen to follow him. He paused looking down at his own feet and saw his own missing as he wiggled his toes. He turned back to Ru Shen.

“That was Qinyang,” Ru Shen explained with a gentle smile. “She made sure you were comfortable. And if we’re going to your rooms, maybe we should at least let her know where we’re going?”

“Ah, I see.” Ngu Liao chuckled, rubbing his head. “I will. Wait here.” He gestured for him to stay then went back through another door. He came out a few minutes later. “She is going to close up for the evening while we head upstairs. Then she will join us upstairs.” He pulled a curtain back to reveal a set of stairs. “This way.” 

Ru Shen did so, curious about the small rooms he was led to. He took one look around and started to giggle. “They say the home reflects the man…” he said, taking it all in. “This is very you.”

“Yes it is.” Ngu Liao preened, taking him up the staircase. There were small windows letting in a bit of light but there were also hanging plants and small stacks of books. At the landing was another bookcase full of books. The area was open revealing a seating area to the left and the kitchen with a low table. There were a lot of plants. To the right was four doors which had to be at least two bedrooms, bathing room, and storage. The curtains were pulled back so one could view the rain.

“Make yourself at home and I’ll get the ingredients we need.” Ngu Liao stated, heading straight for the kitchen. 

Ru Shen drifted after him. “Do you have something in mind?” 

“Like I said downstairs, we have the fixings for stew, rice, and ch...pork. I think that Qinyang already peppered it. Is it supposed to look like this?” Ngu Liao asked, gesturing for him to come over. 

Ru Shen peered down and chuckled. “Yes,” he assured the man, then took stock of how the little kitchen was set up. After a few rounds just seeing where everything was and grabbing ingredients, he fired up the furnace for the wok and once more handed him the vegetables. “Since you did such a great job cutting them last time,” he explained, grinning.

“Alright.” Ngu Liao laughed, as he went to put on his apron. He grabbed the spare one. He knew that it would be a little too small for covering him but at least it would save some of his robes should anything get on them. Ngu Liao stepped behind Ru Shen helping him put it on. 

“Is this okay?”

“It’s adorable,” Ru Shen giggled and helped maneuver his sleeves around so Ngu Liao could tie them back. It was definitely small, but it would do, and he got to work steaming up the rice and pork. As he did, he couldn’t help but marvel at how his hip wasn’t hurting as much, and how good the shoe still felt. He swayed a little to a beat in his mind and started to hum a song, his body moving slightly to it.

“Thanks, it's usually used for my  _ mama _ ’S friend when she brings him. He’s small like me.” Ngu Liao beamed. “You are moving well. I am glad that my shoes are working for you.” He was carving stars, hearts, moons, and clouds with the vegetables. 

“As am I,” Ru Shen said, grinning to see the little shapes. “Say, Ngu Liao, do you dance at all?”

“I do but it’s more of a wiggle.” Ngu Liao giggled and cut more moons out of potatoes. Ru Shen nodded and resumed his humming, all through readying the pot to put in all the vegetables to stew. Then he stepped back and bowed grandly, offering his hands to Ngu Liao.

“Wiggle with me?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“Sure.” Ngu Liao laughed, lightly. He slipped from his chair and started to dance and wiggle as he cut their vegetables. He was humming his own tune though.

Ru Shen laughed and wiggled with him, as promised. When Ngu Liao put all the vegetables into the pot, he set the lid down and tried again.

Taking Ngu Liao’s hands, he brought them up to his palms together and smiled at the way Ngu Liao went pink. “But I meant wiggle  _ with  _ me,” he said and started the slow rotation of a simple dance, humming a new, slower song for a steady beat.

“This reminds me of the time my  _ mama _ ’s friend tried to teach me to dance. He dances with  _ mama _ this way.” Ngu Liao said, rosy cheeked and peering up Ru Shen but then down at his feet to make sure he didn’t step on the other. His glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

“That’s sweet,” Ru Shen said, watching his footwork and laughing as he was stepped on. “You’re not bad,” he assured and started to round them the opposite way. “Don’t focus too much on where your feet are going, just trust they know where to go.”

“But, but what if I step on you?” Ngu Liao stumbled not wanting to hurt his friend anymore than the poor man had already suffered with his feet.

In answer, Ru Shen lifted the man onto his feet. He was light and small, it was hardly any trouble, and Ru Shen gently held Ngu Liao’s sides to hold him in place. “There, problem solved,” he said, giggling, and swept him gleefully around the kitchen, waddling around as they laughed.

“Oh!” Ngu Liao chuckled and blushed a bright red at being handled. He held on close to Ru Shen but not too tight. He didn’t want to hurt him with his weight. However, Ru Shen didn’t seem to mind. 

“You alright?” Ru Shen asked, looking up at him with happiness glowing in his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. You’re not heavy to me.”

“No, that’s what I worried about. I thought that I was too heavy for you.” Ngu Liao responded then leaned more into Ru Shen. He was enjoying himself and it was making his heart skip a beat. 

Ru Shen danced him around more, emboldened by his acceptance, and giggled as they waddled between the wok and the pot. “I used to do this with my  _ didi,”  _ he admitted. “He’s not much for dancing, but I didn’t want him to feel left out, so I always danced with him like this.”

“I used to do it too with my  _ Mama _ ’s friend. He’s been with us since I was little.” Ngu Liao shared and felt his heart swell knowing that this was something out of kindness. He leaned his head on Ru Shen’s chest because the man was just too tall for him to put it on his shoulder. “She used to take me to performances too. She said that it was the art of hearts. The dancer could embody the soul of someone.”

“She sounds like someone I really want to know,” Ru Shen smiled, holding him close as their waddling slowly shifted to shuffling. “Her and her friend, whom I’m assuming adores you both.”

“He’s the one who taught me to sew. It started to get over us moving around at them time and I couldn’t keep friends. Then we settled down.” Ngu Liao answered proudly. He rubbed his cheek. “She’ll want to know you too. You’ll be inspected by them both when they visit in a month.”

“Then I’ll do my best to impress them,” Ru Shen laughed and gently settled the man back down on his feet. He could smell the rich stew and lifted the lid. “I think this is about done. Please tell me your bowls are as cute as this kitchen.”

“Yes, they are.” He chuckled, “See those animal shaped and light colored ones. I went to the orphanage during that festival at the first of spring. There they were giving away the bowls the children made.” 

“By the gods… are you real?” Ru Shen asked him, seriously, and patted the man’s cheeks. “I swear you’re from heaven.  _ No one  _ is this sweet and cute.”

Ngu Liao didn’t know what to say except to just blush and turtle up his shoulders. “I promise I am.” Ngu Liao bashfully said, rushing to help get the tray that’d also been painted like a jungle. He’d always loved cute things and he wanted that to be shown in his home. He’d put them more on his designs but he was sure only children would buy them then. So he kept them for himself, friends, family, and of course his adorable apprentice!

“I’m glad that you are, that way I can be your friend,” Ru Shen said and doled out the rice into the bowls, then ladled the stew on top, as well as the pork slices over it. He stepped back to consider it. “I’d say that’s a job well done, wouldn’t you?”

“I would too.” Ngu Liao grinned, then lifted the tray up to take it to the low table. “Can you get the tea? I am not allowed to touch it since I dropped it till Yang-mei tells me so.” He wiggled a little as he walked to the low table to set their places.

“Of course, of course,” Ru Shen laughed and found he liked the way it filled the space. “I’ll get the tea.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You should have stayed in bed,  _ gege _ .” Zhao Ni said from where he was leaning against the doorway of his older brother’s room. He had a worried frown on his face as he watched RU Shen still get ready to go to the performance. “This is literally something  _ baba _ can throw money at and it be okay. In the end, it’s the kids that win.” It’d rained hard when his brother had returned from having a late dinner with Ngu Liao. At first he was upset with the little man but then he figured with how sweet he was that Ru Shen probably had no problem convincing him. His brother had even forgotten the shawl that would have kept him from getting wet so he was soaked to the bone when he came home. 

“No. People are counting on me,” Ru Shen huffed, stubborn, but not unkindly. He coughed into his sleeve and made a face, but still kept right on with dressing. “Can you tie my sash for me?” he asked, and as Zhao Ni came over to do so, took a true stock of himself. His body ached with sickness, but a tonic had staved off a fever. Mostly, he felt like sniffling and coughing and laying in bed for the next few days, nothing he couldn’t work through..

_ “A-die  _ taught us to know our limits,” he said, catching Zhao Ni’s worried frown in the mirror. He smiled back in reassurance. “I’m not so sick I can’t perform. I know i can do this, so I will. But,” he added before his brother’s expression could fall, '' I will accept you whisking me away the moment my number is over, on one condition.”

“That I don’t slip the talisman I made for your chipper mouse on him?” Zhao Ni said, hastily at being chided for being worried about his brother. He was allowed to do it. So what if his father had said that. Health was important and his brother’s was the most to him. 

“...okay two conditions,” Ru Shen sighed and turned to fondly pinch his brother’s cheek. “No talismans. And if Ngu Liao wishes to visit me, let him in. I want to see him so he doesn’t guilt himself into a hole.”

He leaned down to kiss Zhao Ni’s forehead when he got a nod and smiled, full of love and fondness. “Now, would my dear  _ didi  _ like to do my hair?” he asked, sitting down at the vanity and preparing his pigments.

“Yes! And I can’t promise anything especially if he’s a full bill of health.” Zhao Ni mused, moving to get his brother’s comb to work the man’s silky hair into braids. This hairstyle would show off his brother’s neck and was heavy up top with it’s intricacy. It was like that due to the dance being from a story out of Yunmeng so the dancers were to wear their hair in similar fashion. 

“ _ Gege _ , I know you know your limits but I am still worried. Your head is awfully hot. But since you want to be stubborn here.” Zhao Ni called his qi and a small version of Bubbles wiggled out. The little octopus topled of his hand and onto Ru Shen’s shoulder then merged into the man’s exposed skin where Ru Shen hadn’t painted. Ru Shen would feel more temperate but too much time inside and Bubbles could start hypothermia. 

“Thank you,  _ didi.  _ I’ll also have you come back stage so you can sweep me away once I’m done,” Ru Shen chuckled, gently patting the spot to thank his brother and the wraith, then refocused on applying his fine powder and inks. “Then you can fuss over me in bed all you want. Deal?”

“Good and if you’re well behaved  _ gege _ I  _ might _ consider letting your mouse in.” Zhao Ni chuckled at him. He made quick work of the braids and when he was done he topped it off with a comb. “You’re going to great.” He gently squeezed his brother’s shoulders. “Now, go beat Woon Huiyin. Did you know that after we finished that last batch she ordered five more! Qinyang was fussing about getting indigo thread because a shipment hadn’t come to the store yet and the market didn’t have any.” 

Ru Shen was appalled. He couldn’t imagine having that many shoes. Still, that was nothing compared to the worry he felt sting his heart. “Indigo… do we have some in the sewing room we can send them?” he asked his brother, frowning his already pouted lips as he painted in a petal shape onto his mouth.

“Already looked and no. Apparently, Chang-shu used it when he was making those robes for Sect Leader Jin for Sect Leader Jiang’s jubilee.” Zhao Ni shook his head as he stepped around to sit on the edge of the vanity to talk to his brother. “Your left lashes are lighter than the rjght”

Ru Shen sighed and fixed the color with a sweep of his brush. “I hope the shipment comes in soon then,” he murmured, worried for his friends, and added a line of bright red kohl around his eyes. He blinked up at his brother for inspection. “How do I look?”

Zhao Ni looked him over critically then a bright smile blossomed on his face. “You look perfect. Now, let’s get you to the opera house before the performance starts. That way you can rest and stretch beforehand.” 

Ru Shen nodded and took his brother’s arm, focusing on the dancing to come as they walked. As promised, he had Zhao Ni escort him fully to the back stage, where he stretched and breathed through the sickness-driven aches in his body. He hadn’t lied: he knew he could do this, so he would. It was the after that worried him. He prayed it would be a quick summer cold.

As the first round of dances started, his mind drifted a bit, over the audience he couldn’t see as of yet, his mind landing on the seats he knew his father was sitting, as well as his grandfather, uncles, and aunts. He hoped, somewhere in that mess, Ngu Liao had also found a place. He giggled a little picturing the small man with his rowdy family, not knowing who Ru Shen would be except by the dancing shoes.

And there it was, the first long section of dance that was all for Lady Crane. He stood tall a moment to breathe in deep and suppress all wants of coughing, his world narrowing to the ground at his feet and the story they would tell. Then his body was fully in its shape, feminine, dainty, elegant. Eyes downcast and parasol in hand, he took the stage in a floating sort of grace, and there was nothing but the music in his ears and the way his body sang in delight. This was what he was made for. This was who he was. This was what he was meant to be.

Lost in the seating because he wanted Qinyang to have only the best seat to watch the performance. He took her spot to the left along the wall. His eyes wide in awe and his heart skipping a beat to his elegant shoes on the perfection that was on Lady Crane. It took him a few moments before it hit him that those were the shoes he’d made for Ru Shen. He flushed at the thought that he’d been so open to someone so important to the society his business was in. 

Though he pushed those thoughts away as he continued to watch. Ru Shen was stunning as a dancer and he couldn’t be more prouder of him tonight. Even if his troupe didn’t win then he’d still send the man a gift for a job well done on stage tonight. It wasn’t easy to perform and the man was elegance personified in one being. 

The dance was a long one, as long as the first three combined. Ru Shen could feel his chest tightening with the want to cough. Still, he forced it down by sheer force of will, and continued to move. It was so known to him, the steps were in his very heart, and he could almost do it all with his eyes closed. If he didn’t have to look forlorn and sad, he would close his eyes to savor the pure feeling of dancing. Of  _ being.  _

It was passion and love alone that got him through the performance, and he held the feminine bow as the applause exploded over him. Only then, as the concentration of performing ebbed away, did he feel his body aching once more and his lungs burning. Still, he kept his face demure and smiled lightly, seeing Zhao Bin in the crowd. He felt the thrill of success seeing his father’s proud face and bowed once more, then gently floated off the stage while the crowd continued to clap.

“Now, you go home. I..” Zhao Ni started but was interrupted by a woman’s voice.

“Good, performance, Ru Shen.” A woman who was a few inches shorter than him approached. She had long black hair up in two buns with hair flowing from behind. There were gemed butterflies in her hair making it sparkle, soft round face, big hazel eyes, and dressed in a yellow hanfu with finely branches of plum blossoms on the hems and sleeves. The shoes on her feet clearly were works of art from Ngu Liao’s shop.

“Lady Woon,” Ru Shen said kindly, nodding in a bow to her. “Thank you for the kind words. I’m sure your own skills will far outshine mine tonight.” It was honest respect that made him say that and his smile was quick seeing her shoes. “Especially with wonderful shoes like those.”

“I know I will and my shoemaker is so talented.” Woon Huiyin brightened as Zhao Ni stepped up close to his brother to support him. Her eyes taking that in, then noticing the slightly moving tattoo on Ru Shen’s neck. “Are you wearing a glam…”

“Lady Woon, please your cue is next.” A stage hand stepped in stopping her from focusing on them too much. 

“Have a good evening. Don’t break a leg.” Zhao Ni stated, then all but rushed Ru Shen away from the woman. He let his brother say his goodbyes to his own troop then off he was. He lifted his brother up on his back and carried the man home so he didn’t have to walk. It was until they were inside their home sat him down. “Now, off to your room and I’ll make you something nice to go with your tonic. I’m taking Bubbles out too. That might sting. He likes how warm you are.”

“I guess one of us should,” Ru Shen chuckled, petting the octopus as it gradually slung out of his skin and down his arm. “Thank you, Bubbles,” he said to the wraith, and kissed Zhao Ni’s forehead in gratitude. “And thank you,  _ didi.  _ How did I do?”

“You were perfect. I am proud of you  _ gege _ . Now, please get started on getting your war paint off and I’ll come do your hair. No rushing. Remember the last time you got sick and rushed. Nearly hit your head on the chaise.” Zhao Ni warned, then he was off to go get his brother some food, something to drink, and some tonic.

A warm, happy  _ merow  _ against his ankle had him chuckling, and Ru Shen gently plucked up Leaves as he made his way back to his rooms. “He is a bit silly, isn't he?” he asked her, kissing between her ears. She pawwed at his face and headbutted his chin, her purr so fierce it rattled her whole body. She would be a petite cat, he felt, and he hoped she never lost that enthusiastic purr.

When Zhao Ni returned with a tray, Ru Shen was wiping the last of his makeup off his face while Leaves played with the robes he’d discarded on the bed. She was currently at war with the sash and winning, or at least that’s what it sounded like. “You should have called her Tigress,” he teased, blinking slowly through a bodily flush. Now that Bubbles was no longer helping him stay cool, he could feel the fever coming. 

“But when I said Leaves, that cute head popped up like...now!” Zhao Ni giggled, moving from the low table to his brother’s feet to unlace Ru Shen’s shoes. At that same Leaves’ head popped out from beneath a gauzy strip of silk. “See?” 

“True. it’s a perfect fit,” Ru Shen laughed, which dissolved into a few rattling coughs. He made a face and flexed his sore feet once the shoes were gone. “Thank you,  _ didi.  _ Your future tall, dark, and handsome is going to be very lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, yeah but you’re more important.” Zhao Ni huffed, getting up and began taking Ru Shen’s hair down. He could see how the man relaxed at not having the weight on his head. “I’d put Bubbles back in but I think tonic will do the trick. Granny said to add more of the dry ingredients.” Zhao Ni helped his brother stand and get out of the rest of his dancing clothes. Then he went over to his brothers wardrobe. “Which one do you want  _ gege _ ?”

“Something light and airy,” Ru Shen said, shivering a little as he dropped the last of the layers. To keep his hands from shaking, he braided his hair and sat on the edge of the bed, using the tail of his hair to play with Leaves.

“This okay?” Zhao Ni took out one of Wu Cao’s robes that’d been a gift for his coming of age. It was thin gossamer that’d been dark blue but was stonewashed with carmin so it was a mixture of purple, red, and blue with dark blue velvet trim. “I know you wear it as an overlay but maybe just for tonight with your sleeping trousers?”

“Yes,” Ru Shen agreed and stood once more to get the clothing on. They were blessedly cool after his heavier dancing robes. He smiled at his brother as he sat back on the bed and the tray of food was brought to him. “You take such good care of me even though you don’t have to. Thank you,  _ didi.  _ I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“You’re welcome and I like to. I’d probably be even worse to  _ baba _ and  _ a-die _ if they didn’t already worry themselves into knots over each other.” Zhao Ni chuckled, sitting beside him. “I added some orange into your tonic so that it wouldn’t taste so bitter.” 

“Thanks,” Ru Shen nudged his elbow to his brother’s and drank it down. It was slightly better with the orange, which he appreciated, though it didn’t quite take away the aftertaste of medicine. He coughed into his sleeve once more and winced as his neck tensed with each rattle, hurting his head. “I really hope this goes away quickly,” he said, grabbing up the bowl of food. “I hate being bedridden.”

“Yes, well if you wouldn’t work so hard you wouldn’t be.” Zhao Ni teased his brother knowing that the both of them were the same way. The only problem was that as much as Zhao Ni liked to care for his loved ones when he IS sick, he tries to hide it or distance himself. Which of course makes him whiny at times. He took one of Ru Shen’s apple slices as Leaves went underneath the raised tray to curl up in Ru Shen’s lap.

“Says the one who got a cold patrolling without a cloak in  _ winter,”  _ Ru Shen huffed, pulling playfully on his brother’s bangs. “Still, we’re not as bad as _ baba  _ and  _ a-die.  _ I thought  _ baba  _ was going to  _ qi  _ deviate when  _ a-die  _ came down with pneumonia last year. Instead of one stubborn baby to take care of, we had two.”

“Yes well, we at least have each other so many don’t even have one.” Zhao Ni laughed, reaching over to pat his brother's cheek as well as steal another apple slice. He was about to say something about their parents when there was a knock at the door. The servants didn’t really knock because they were usually gone. “Hello?” he asked after sharing a look with his brother. 

“It’s me!” Qinyang said through the door. Ru Shen immediately perked up, as did Leaves, who stood in his lap, ears up and trained on the door.

“Come in, Qinyang- _ mei,”  _ Ru Shen said before Zhao Ni could shoo her away, and scooted back on his bed to get comfortable amongst the pillows now that Leaves was galloping across the mattress to welcome her playmate.

“You did so good! Ngu-ge and I wanted to get you some-...are you okay?” Qinyang blinked, seeing that the man was flushed and she could smell the medicinal tonic. In her arms was a large bouquet of yellow tinged orchids. 

“Just a little sick,” Ru Shen murmured, gesturing for her to come in. “Those are beautiful!” he gushed around a cough and leaned forward to sniff them. It was a little difficult with the sniffles, but he got the faintest whiff. “Thank you, Qinyang- _ mei.” _

“You’re welcome. I know that Ngu-ge wanted to come but he had to return to the shop. It seems that Mistress Woon caught him in the short reception and wanted to see her latest purchases.” Qinyang sighed, she reached out to touch his arm. “I hope you feel better and no, I won’t not be telling Ngu-ge so don’t even try it.”

“Smart girl.” Zhao Ni muttered and dodged his brother's swat as he got up to go put the flowers in a nearby pitcher of water.

“I was just going to say, tell him not to worry. I’ll be fine,” Ru Shen huffed at them both. “And that he’s welcome to visit so he doesn’t fret. As are you,” he added to Qinyang. “I know Leaves will appreciate someone to play with that isn’t coughing on her the whole time.”

“She’s a good daughter. She stays while you're sick because she's trying to comfort you” Qinyang said, kneeling down to peek under the tray and to tease Leaves with some pets. There was a rather loud rattling purr come out from underneath the tray making her giggle. “Yep. Best daughter and I will let Ngu-ge know. He wanted to praise you on your dancing which I’m sure he will when he comes tomorrow.”

“Well, thank you, and I hope you had fun too,” Ru Shen said and reached out to tickle her neck. “Make sure he doesn’t worry himself too much over me, please. I’ll be alright and I’m excited to see him later.”

“Oh I did! Ngu-ge let me have his front seat while he took mine off to the side. It was magical and I am so excited for your next performance!” Qingyang praised him as she giggled. “I will make sure he takes care of himself so he can come visit. Don’t be surprised if he comes with gifts and sits. It’s his way. His  _ mama _ says so.”

“I will welcome gifts and sits,” Ru Shen assured her with a wide smile. “I’m glad you had fun. Did you watch Lady Woon too?”

“I did and it was  _ okay _ but you want to know something?” Qinyang grinned, teasing Leaves with the end of her own braid.

“Uh oh, what?” Ru Shen laughed and poked her dimple.

“Since her’s was just  _ okay _ I got up to take Ngu-ge some tea or cake and he was asleep. His head propped up in his hand leaning forward.” Qinyang giggled, then moved so that Leaves couldn’t swipe playfully at her, earning a quivering meow in warning.

“Oh no,” Ru Shen giggled, delighted, and plucked up the kitten to resettle her so she didn’t disturb all his food and drink. “Hopefully it wasn’t my dancing that put him off.”

“No, no. It was probably the music. Your song was more up beat and had more movement. Her’s was more of a classic dance or whatever that means. It’s just what all the adults were saying in comparison.” Qinyang agreed, moving closer to pet leaves. She smiled fondly at the cat then at Ru Shen. “You will be okay, right?” Zhao Ni chuckled as he continued to tidy the room. He shared a knowing look with Ru Shen. 

Ru Shen pulled the girl over to kiss the top of her head. “I promise you, I’ll be just fine.  _ Didi  _ is taking perfect care of me.”

“Alright then, I’ll let you rest.” Qinyang said, leaning in to kiss Leaves’ head. She turned her head to Zhao Ni. “Don’t hesitate to call on us if you need us.” At that she patted Ru Shen’s hand, gave Leaves another kiss, and she was off.

“Well, ain’t she something. Imagine how she will be when she is our age?” Zhao Ni teased. 

“She’ll be running the county, no doubt,” Ru Shen laughed softly, warmed by her visit and the promise of more tomorrow. He snuggled deeper into his pillows. “I’m glad she and Ngu Liao found each other.”

“Yes, she will and me too.” Zhao Ni stated, moving to take the tray away so that his brother could stretch out. He pulled the blankets up. “Now rest and I am sure your mouse will be here to squeak and take care of you in no time.”

“He’s not my mouse,” Ru Shen huffed, more for show at this point, and let the sickness finally help him succumb to sleep. He’d barely gotten comfortable before his eyes closed and he was gone. Zhao Ni kissed his elder brother’s head and slipped out after closing the curtains and blowing out the candles. 


	5. Chapter 5

True to his nature, Ngu Liao worried. A lot in fact that he wanted to go immediately but he had to bat the heels first on a set of shoes for a wealthy man he promised to have by the first of the week. Then he’d gathered his supplies, Qinyang, went to the market then was off Ru Shen’s house. He would stay there with his friend. He’d sent word for his mother’s friend to come to help Qinyang run the shop. She was after all a young girl and he didn’t want her there by herself. 

He was sipping his tea and humming a tune while sewing one of the panels for a boot when Ru Shen started to stir on the bed. It was topped up with Leaves getting up to stretch then precisely relocate herself on Ru Shen’s chest from where she’d been on the pillow beside his head.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Ngu Liao chuckled, setting his stuff down to get up to go over to him. 

Ru Shen smiled sleepily, trying to squint through the fuzziness in his head. He sniffled and pet Leaves with one hand, then reached out with the other. “Ngu Liao. You’re here.”

“Of course I am here. You should have told me about your sickness! I had to hear from your  _ didi _ that you’d been sick since last week.” Ngu Liao chided his friend though his tone was filled with worry. He gently placed a hand over Ru Shen’s forehead. He reached over for the cool rag and some more tonic for the man. 

“It wasn’t bad until the recital,” Ru Shen assured him, chuckling a little at all the flurry of activity. Somehow, through it, he reached out and managed to get Ngu Liao’s hand. “It’s good to see you,” he murmured, happy his friend was here. “Sorry to worry you. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You better be. You’re my friend and I wouldn't be a good one if I didn’t worry about you.” Ngu Liao smiled at him. Then helped the man drink the tonic so that he didn’t dislodge Leaves or spill it on him. 

Ru Shen made a face as he swallowed it, but drank it down without complaint. He murmured a soft  _ thanks  _ to the man and pet Leaves, who was still purring madly. “You’re my friend too,” he said, happy with that knowledge. “I’m not used to having a friend as precious as you. I’ll do better about telling you next time.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because I’ve gotten you a few things to help stop this from happening and you should have told me that the shawl was for you to keep dry.” Ngu Liao chidded some more though he was smiling now. 

“You’re all acting like I’m dying,” Ru Shen giggled and reached up to cup Ngu Liao’s face and pinch his dimpled cheek. “It’s just a summer cold, you know. But thank you.”

“You could though don’t you understand?” Ngu Liao said, softly. His smile thin as he leaned into the touch then his eyes widened as he remembered his surprise. He got up and went to a basket. “I brought you some things to help you bide your time.” The shawl carefully folded in it. Leaves got up and started prowling around while sniffing the basket.

Ru Shen smiled at the sight, though was quick to catch Ngu Liao’s hand again and pull him close. “Ngu Liao,” he said, firm but still kind, “we all die, that’s what being human means. I’m still here, and I promise I’m fine. I won’t leave you behind if I can help it. I promise. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Ngu Liao said softly, smiling sweetly once more. His glasses slipping down his nose. “Are you hungry? I can get you some soup? I made some tomato soup with your  _ A-die’ _ s help.” 

Ru Shen chuckled and pushed the glasses back up. “Sounds wonderful,” he said, if only to see the man perk up. “Hopefully  _ a-die  _ didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“Not at all. He was so patient with me. Your  _ didi _ tried to trick me into putting garlic in the soup.” Ngu Liao flushed, a deep shade of red. He leaned in to rest on the other just out of habit from when his own family was sick, then stopped himself to sit back up. “Let me get it for you.”

“Ahhh  _ didi,”  _ Ru Shen chuckled at that. “Not that I don’t mind garlic, but I like to actually taste my food and not just feel like I’m biting into a clove of it.”

“He wanted me to mix it with some cheese with pepper and salt.” Ngu Zhao laughed. He brought over a bowl with the tray so that Ru Shen could be comfortable. There was a small cup of tea and a mini loaf of bread. “Your A-die said just cheese for you.”

“Yes, I like having my tastebuds non-burned,” Ru Shen giggled, though it dissolved into coughing. He made a face, but happily took the bowl. “Thank you, Ngu Liao. Not to say I wish for it, but when you’re sick, I’ll be sure to return the favor.”

“While you eat I can put some rub that your Granny made on your neck and n-near the neck area.” Ngu Liao offered, moving to get the glittering jar on Ru Shen’s nightstand. “She said that it would help with the cough and that it will feel like Bubbles?”

Ru Shen nodded and giggled again at his rosy face. “Do you mean my chest?” he said, loosening his robes so that they fell down his shoulders, baring his skin to the man. “And thank you. Her cough-rub is the best.”

“Uhhh, y-you’re welcome.” Ngu Liao stuttered, turtling his shoulders as he stared at the smooth pale skin. His heart skipped a beat at the curve of neck to the light splattering of freckles on the man’s chest. He shook his head pushing those thoughts away as he rolled up his sleeves. Then Ngu Liao grabbed the jar and began lightly spreading the medicinal salve starting at the base of the neck then down like Granny Zhao had told him to instruct Ru Shen. 

Ru Shen breathed out happily, feeling the cream start to cool on his chest. He still wanted to cough, but the strong mint smell helped his nose open to breathe, which helped. “Mmmn, you have a magic touch,” he teased his friend, if only to see that blush go darker. He felt his heart skip as Ngu Liao’s hand stuttered, and the warmth of sickness made it far too easy to be honest. “May I ask you something?”

“Y-yes-s?” Ngu Liao said as he continued to rub the salve in. His hand shook slightly as he touched him. 

“What is your ideal man?” Ru Shen asked, eyes drooping at the feeling of being touched, as well as the relief that came from the cream working. “You’ve been here a long while. Has anyone caught your eye? Or are you married to your work?”

“Haven’t you lived here longer? What is your ideal partner or are  _ you _ married to your dancing?” Ngu Liao countered, his heart beating faster as he felt Ru Shen’s heart beat a little faster. He was deflecting but how does one tell their friend that he was the ideal but with more affection.

“It’d be easier if I was,” Ru Shen said, letting him have the deflection. He smiled up at his friend with dark, sweet eyes. “I’m not good at opening myself up to love. I’ve had a few crushes, but none that went past confession. And I've had a few people express interest, but run for the hills when they meet my family, or when they realize I want more than someone to warm my bed and buy me things.”

Ngu Liao frowned at the mention of Ru Shen experiencing possible suitors that had treated him like that. “So dancing is what rules your heart right now.” Ngu Liao responded after a few moments to consider what Ru Shen had said. “I’ve had crushes too but most of them never lasted. Between my family and friends, shop, and charity work they leave.”

Ru Shen hummed at that, understanding that all too well. “I don’t exactly have an ideal,” he said, going back to the other’s question. He smiled and closed his eyes again, his heart tracing every sway of Ngu Liao’s hand on his chest. “Just… someone that makes me happy. Someone who I want to be around. Someone bright and kind. Someone… like you. A friend. A precious friend.”

Ngu Liao swallowed hard as he listened to Ru Shen. The feelings that he’d been trying to push back came back. He hadn’t let himself think too hard because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. But now they were like this and he did care for his friend. Ngu Liao licked his lips. “If I was honest with you then I would hav-ve to say that I’d want someone like you. You’re so generous, smart, elegant, and supportive. A precious friend to me too.”

Ru Shen blinked his eyes open and reached up to him, catching his cheek in his palm. “And you are generous, kind, smart, and sweet, as well as supportive. I’d happily court you if you wanted me,” he said honestly, a bit of a blush starting to form. “You also have a great taste in flowers,” he added and looked at the bouquet Qinyang had brought with a bright, luminous smile. “I love them. Every time I woke up I could see them and thought of you.”

“I-I do.” Ngu Liao stuttered as he leaned into the hand on his cheek. His eyes sliding shut. He’d have brought his hand up but the salve was there and he didn’t think that Ru Shen would want the salve on his hands. He opened them feeling nervous and shifted his gaze to the flowers. “I am glad that they brought you joy and made you think of me.”

“If I’m honest, I’m mostly thinking of you anyway,” Ru Shen told him, gently pushing the man’s glasses back up. “My cute mouse. I guess you really are mine.”

Ngu Liao’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest as he met Ru Shen’s gaze finally. Between the words and the sweet gesture of pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I guess I am too. I’d hug you but then I just put this all over your c-chest.” 

Ru Shen giggled, the tonic and the warm soup in his hands making him sleepy. “And I’d kiss you but I don’t want to make you sick,” he murmured and genly pressed his thumb into the man’s dimple, close to the corner of his lips. “So there’s me kissing you until then. And I very much look forward to getting a hug. You look like a great hugger.”

“I am, so I’ve been told.” Ngu Liao giggled. He brought his clean hand up as his cheeks remained rosey. “You sleep and I’ll get this cleaned up. When you wake up you might just get what you wish for.” He winked then slid off the bed to do as he’d promised. 

“Will you be here when…” Ru Shen trailed off, mentally smacking himself. “Wait, what about your work?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t even asked. “Aren’t you busy? I don’t want to put you behind. And what about Qinyang?”

“Yes, I will be here.” Ngu Liao grinned, then gestured with a tilt of his head to the rocking chair near the small fireplace. There were baskets organized with different designs in them. “I’ve made sure to prepare them individually besides my  _ mama _ ’s friend came to help with the shop. Qinyang is amazing and I trust her but I don’t trust others not to take advantage of her.” 

“Very smart,” Ru Shen huffed a soft laugh, touched at Ngu Liao’s want to stay. He was glad the man had found a balance to be here but still work. “Though I’d be more worried about someone getting on her bad side. She’s a tough one.  _ Didi  _ and I are pretty convinced she’ll be running the county in the next twenty years.”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Ngu Liao laughed as he sat the tray down on the low table and walked back to the bed. He sat off to the side. “She has a good work ethic and little fear. I hope she never changes.” He was proud of her. She progressed so well since he started working with her. “What about you? Will you take a protege?” 

“I’d like to when the time is right,” Ru Shen said, snuggling back down into his pillows. “I’ve kept my eye open, but it’s not something I’m expecting yet. It’ll happen when it’s time.”

Ngu Liao eyed the other side of the bed. He would probably nap too once he got everything cleaned up. Ngu Liao helped the other tidy his robes. “And they’ll be just as lucky as you. Now sleep my beautiful danc-cer.” 

Ru Shen smiled, hearing the little hitch in the man’s voice, and obediently got comfortable. “For you, anything.”

It was about a week later and they’d fallen into a routine of him coming over and starting the orders while Qinyang finished them at the shop. While Ru Shen had been recovering he had even gotten to meet Dang Ai, his mother’s friend and lover. That’d gone very well and the man was now  _ daily _ reminding him that Ru Shen would need to meet his mother soon. He smiled as he stood in the kitchen cutting the squash into stars again for their lunch. Ru Shen was practicing and stretching. So to keep from helping him  _ not _ practice he went to make some stew. He cut everything up and was waiting for Mo Chou to come back to say it’s okay to put them in. 

“I’m almost done, Mo Chou. Just a few more left.” Ngu Liao said without looking over his shoulder at who came in. “Do you think that A-Shen would like some blueberry lemon bread for dessert?” 

Hands wrapped around his middle and a chin rested on his shoulder. “A-Shen would love some,” Ru Shen said softly, swaying a bit in happiness. He nuzzled his face into Ngu Liao’s neck. 

Ngu Liao let out a squeak as jumped in his boyfriend's arms. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. “G-good, how was your practice? The shoes do well?” 

He was kissed on his cheek, a smile pressed to his skin. “They are perfect, as always,” Ru Shen assured him, giggling at that cute noise. He nuzzled in again. “And those look great. What are we making?”

Ngu Liao shivered at the kiss and leaned into that smile. “That’s good. We are having roasted beef stew with some rice. And I’ll make us some of the blueberry lemon bread that Yang-mei taught me.” He answered, leaning more into Ru Shen. Since the man was still wearing his shoes he wasn’t concerned about hurting him. 

“Sounds perfect,” Ru Shen said, kissing the side of his neck and nuzzling until he could smell the stew. “Those will need to be added soon,” he said, reluctant, before moving away from Ngu Liao to lift off the lid on the pot. The meat was turning a good color and he stirred it to check. “It’s ready for the vegetables.”

“Alright!” Ngu Liao said cheerfully. He moved the cut vegetables into a bowl. He hefted it over to the pot and carefully started putting them in. Ngu Liao teasingly hip bumped Ru Shen. “Do you mind getting the sugar down for me?” The sugar was on a higher shelf than the flour.

Ru Shen hip bumped him back, gigging. “Of course, my little mouse,” he said and moved over to grab it. “Do you need anything else while I’m up here?”

“Want to get the flour while you're at it?” Ngu Liao laughed as he tossed in the sun carrots. He was careful not to splash the broth. “Also, would A-Shen like to help me make the bread together?”

The answer to that was Ru Shen gently setting the lid back on the pot and pressing a kiss to the top of Ngu Liao’s head. “A-Shen would like that very much,” he said softly and leaned down to nuzzle into his neck. 

“I think I know why you and Leaves’ get along so well. You’re just like her. You must have been a cat in a past life. That also speaks to why you and your  _ didi _ get along too.” Ngu Liao said, leaning into the kiss and moved to wrap an arm around Ru Shen. 

“And why I want to eat you up?” Ru Shen said, then snorted at his own joke. “Sorry, that was terrible,” he said, pulling back just enough to face him, and his eyes were soft and sweet. “Not entirely untrue, though.”

“Yep that’s why.” Ngu Liao giggled, flushing, “Because I’m  _ your _ mouse.“ He wasn’t blind, he noticed how the other looked at him. His heart would race just like now when he did it.

“And I’m yours,” Ru Shen murmured and gently cupped a hand under the man’s chin, tilting his head up. “May I kiss you, my sweetest mouse?”

“You can kiss me anytime you like.” Ngu Liao answered, leaning into the touch. His eyes fluttering at the mention of getting a kiss. They’d nuzzled and cuddled, but real kisses had to wait because Ru Shen had been so sick. He sat the bowl down, giving Ru Shen his body and his full attention.

Ru Shen smiled at his words and leaned down to gently kiss him, loving immediately how warm the man’s lips were. He kept it brief, but didn’t pull back far so he could rub his nose to the other’s. “Thank you for letting me be yours, A-Liao.”

“Thank you for letting me be yours too, A-Shen.” Ngu Liao responded, rubbing their noses together before leaning up on his tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around Ru Shen pulling him close.

Ru Shen went easily, his own arms coming around the man’s shoulders to tug him in for another kiss. It was soft and perfect and made his heart fly. He hoped it would always be just like this. “My mouse.”

“My elegant dancer and cat at heart.” Ngu Liao breathed out before he was pulled into another kiss. He knew that he’d give his heart to this man and work the rest of his life to make him happy, healthy, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
